AIR LAUT DI HATIMU
by sava kaladze
Summary: Update chapter 6. Rukia dan Rangiku akhirnya berhadap-hadapan dan mulai menggali isi hati mereka tentang pernikahan dan cinta. Please RnR yaa..
1. Chapter 1

**AIR LAUT**

By Sava Kaladze

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

_Dedicated to my Schatzi_

_Whereever you are now..._

_Your real place is in my heart_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Menatap wajahmu itu seperti meminum air laut."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tertegun sesaat mendengar perkataan pria di sampingnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berjuta makna. Untuk sesaat wanita itu terdiam. Air laut? apa wajahnya disamakan dengan air laut yang rasanya super asin itu? Apa tidak ada perumpamaan yang lebih indah selain air garam? Seperti bunga mawar misalnya, atau bunga melati atau bahkan bunga kamboja sekalipun yang cuma tumbuh di pinggir pemakaman. Paling tidak diumpamakan seperti bunga tetap saja terdengar lebih baik, daripada diumpamakan dengan air laut kan?

Sejelek apapun bunga, tetap saja bunga adalah lambang keindahan bagi wanita.

Untuk sesaat alis matanya bertaut. Merasa agak sengit. Air laut benar-benar bukan hal yang suka ia dengar.

Diliriknya pria yang masih menatapnya dengan berjuta makna itu.

"Air laut?"tukas wanita itu sedikit kesal.

Pria itu mengulas senyuman tipis dan mengangguk.

"Setiap aku melihat wajahmu, aku seakan minum air laut. Dahagaku tak pernah terpuaskan. Ingin lagi dan lagi meminumnya sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan air lainnya. Seperti itulah aku. Tak akan pernah puas melihat wajahmu. Dahagaku akan menatap wajahmu...seperti meminum air laut."

DEG!

Mendadak sang wanita merasa wajahnya menghangat. Jadi makna itu air laut bagi pria di sampingnya itu. Tidak seburuk yang ia duga sebelumnya. Wajahnya bagaikan air laut bagi pria itu.

Mendadak diumpamakan sebagai bunga terindah apapun tidak menarik hatinya lagi.

Ia lebih suka jadi air laut.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di sudut bibir wanita itu. Ia mengerling ke arah pria berambut hitam di sampingnya dengan hati-hati. Pria itu sedang memperhatikan mangkuk ramen di depannya dengan seksama. Ia tidak sadar bahwa wanita di sampingnya sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Memperhatikan penampilannya yang terihat beda malam itu—celana jeans biru tua dan kaos warna senada yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Tidak istimewa, tidak mahal, tapi sangat berbeda. Menimbulkan getar-getar aneh di dalam dada sang wanita.

"Aku beli spray,"bisik sang pria.

Wanita itu tersentak,"Seprei?"

Pria itu menunjuk dadanya,"Kamu mau snip?"

"Snip?"sang wanita berkata dengan keheranan.

"Ya, snip my body."

Mendadak wanita bertubuh kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja pria itu menatapnya dengan keheranan seolah-olah ia sudah mengatakan lelucon aneh.

"Bukan snip...tapi sniff! Sniff your body! Gosh...snip itu mencukur hahahahaha..."

Pria itu ikut tertawa. Salahnya yang kadang kurang fasih mengucapkan huruf f dan p hingga malam ini wanita itu seakan mendapat umpan lambung untuk ia tertawakan.

"Lagipula apa hubungannya sniff sama seprei?"tanya wanita itu satelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

Pria itu mendengus, lalu dengan enggan menunjuk kaos biru tuanya seakan mengisyaratkan wanita itu mengendus ke kaosnya. Dengan penasaran wanita itu mengendus perlahan dan agak tersentak menemukan aroma parfum di kaos biru tua itu.

Senyuman lebar terkembang dengan spontan,"Kamu beli perfume?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Hahahaha...aku pikir kamu beli seprei, bukannya spray!"

Pria itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut wanitanya dengan pura-pura kesal. Wanita itu masih tertawa dan dengan spontan mencubit pinggang pria itu. Mereka lalu bertatapan dan melempar senyuman penuh arti.

"I like you...really,"kata pria bermata hitam itu dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi memiliki jutaan makna.

Wanita itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan senyuman yang lagi-lagi terkembang di sudut bibir mungilnya. Ingin sekali ia menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa tiap ia duduk di samping pria itu. Rasa apa yang ia rasa, bagaimana rasa itu menjalar dari ujung jemari hingga perlahan menjangkiti seluruh kulit dan bermuara di hati—ia sungguh ingin menyembunyikannya dari seluruh dunia.

Perlahan ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menelusup ke dalam genggamannya. Ia melirik dan mendapati tangan pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan perlahan seakan takut tangannya yang tidak lentik itu pecah bagaikan porselen.

Pria itu lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Lagi-lagi wajah wanita itu terasa memanas.

Malam ini...ia merasa ia ingin jadi air laut di samudera luas. Berenang tanpa tentu arah dan berharap berakhir di di pinggir sebuah pantai terpencil yang tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini akan sampai ke sana. Pulau yang cukup ia dan prianya yang tahu.

Ia akan menjadi air laut yang mengelilingi pulau itu dan pria di sampingnya akan menjadi pria yang meminum dirinya.

Memuaskan dahaga yang tak akan pernah terpuaskan.

To Be Continued

...

...

...

**Author's note:**

Mendadak saat mendengar lagu Barbra Streisand yang memory, saya ingin menulis sesuatu yang menggelitik hati saya. Maafkan saya yang masih belum punya kesempatan melanjutkan The Dolphin Trainer dan The Love I've Never Wanted...saya akan lanjutkan pastinya, tapi beri saya waktu sebentar hehehehe...

Siapa wanita dan pria itu? Saya punya jawabannya, tapi saya ingin teman-teman sekalian menerka juga hehehehe..

Boleh minta review? Saya sangat berterima kasih atas review teman-teman sekalian


	2. Chapter 2

**Air Laut Di Hatimu**

**© Tite Kubo**

**By sava kaladze**

_Dedicated to my Schatzi_

_Where__ever you are now..._

_Your real place is in my heart_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Chapter 2**

Wanita muda itu memandangi layar telepon genggamnya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Nama pengirimnya langsung terpampang jelas dan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum lebih lebar, akan tetapi saat ini ia sedang berada di kantor. Berada di tengah-tengah kesibukan pekerja yang semuanya sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan yang sangat menyita waktu dan pikiran. Wanita itu berpikir bahwa senyuman sumringah hanya karena sebuah pesan masuk di telepon genggam hanya akan menarik perhatian orang-orang dan mereka mungkin akanmenganggapnya kurang kerjaan.

Bersms-an di tengah sibuknya pekerjaan kan memang terlihat seperti kurang pekerjaan.

Jadilah hanya senyuman tipis saja terulas di bibirnya—lebih seperti menarik kedua ujung bibir ke arah dua sisi yang berlawanan.

Pesan itu singkat: 'I miss you, Beiby.'

Reaksinya yang dahsyat. Jantung wanita muda itu berdegup tiga kali lipat lebih kencang. Kata I miss you itu seakan menghilangkan rasa dahaga akan kehausan panjang yang membebaninya selama akhir minggu. Setelah pertemuannya hari Jumat yang lalu dengan pria itu, ia harus menahan diri dari memikirkannya selama akhir minggu. Menahan diri dari memencet keypad telepon genggamnya. Menahan diri dari keinginan menanyakan kabarnya. Menahan diri dari keinginan bertanya, apakah pria itu memikirkan dirinya sebanyak ia memikirkannya.

Duh, pesan pendek itu ternyata sangat berarti buat wanita berambut hitam itu. Wanita itu ingin sekali tersenyum selebar-lebarnya, akan tetapi ia sadar di kantor ini perasaan bukanlah hal yang dihargai. Oleh sebab itu dengan bergegas ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga darurat dan dengan langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek, ia setengah berlari ke arah atap kantor.

Atap kantor tempatnya biasa tersenyum dengan selebar-lebarnya.

Wanita itu membuka pintu yang merupakan pintu ke atap kantor dan angin kencang spontan menyongsong tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sesaat, namun dengan cepat menguasai diri dan dengan sekuat tenaga melawan aliran angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pinggiran balkon atap.

Ia lalu tersenyum dengan lebar. Senyum yang kerap kali ia sembunyikan dari mata dunia. Senyuman yang selalu ia rahasiakan dari banyak orang, karena senyumannya terlalu indah untuk dilihat sembarang orang.

Ia membaca kembali pesan singkat di layar telepon genggamnya dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, membalas pesan itu.

'I too. Always, all of the times.'

Hatinya berdetak lebih cepat lagi saat ia memencet tombol send.

Mata violetnya lalu melayang kea rah gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitar atap kantornya. Semua gedung itu terlihat sama di matanya. Tinggi, kusam dan kelabu. Ada beberapa gedung yang semua dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang yang dilapisi dengan plastic rayban agar sedikit teduh. Ada gedung yang arsitekturnya meniru gedung-gedung kuno di Italia. Ada juga gedung yang bentuknya hanya kotak sederhana saja. Semuanya terlihat berbeda namun memiliki fungsi sama sebagai gedung perkantoran. Penjara bagi pekerja di siang hari.

Penjara? Terdengar sadis.

Jika kau menghabiskan minimal 9 jam waktumu dari jatah 24 jam sehari semalam yang kau punya, di dalam ruangan kubicle kecil yang disekat dari satu kubicle ke kubicle lain, dan itu merupakan pembatas interaksi antara dirimu dengan manusia lain di sampingmu…kau sebut itu apa kalau bukan penjara?

Manusia bukan robot. Manusia itu makhluk sosial. Manusia hidup saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Itu sebabnya wanita itu selalu merasa gedung perkantoran seperti yang tersebar di hadapannya adalah penjara kasat mata. Minimal penjara waktu baginya.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia akhir-akhir ini merasa moodnya mudah sekali berubah. Terkadang ia sangat optimis, tapi tak sampai beberapa jam kemudian ia mendadak sangat pesimis. Terkadang sangat ikhlas dan santai menghadapi hidup, akan tetapi terkadang sinis dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Ia semakin merasa ia bukan sosok yang sempurna—ia penuh cela dalam hatinya.

Tring! Tring!

Layar telepon genggamnya berkedap-kedip menandakan ada pesan masuk. Nama yang ia tunggu terpampang jelas di sana. Cepat ia baca pesan itu.

'Wanna meet you somewhere. Really don't know what to do if keep thinking about you.'

Serrr. Hatinya berdesir meninggalkan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

'Sure. Wait me under the bypass near the market at 3 PM. I'll let you treat me some coffee.'

Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia mendadak merasakan kalau dia sudah keluar dari karakternya yang biasa atau biasa disebut out of character.

'Cannot wait. I'll be there.' Itu jawaban yang ia terima dari pengirim pesan singkat di ujung sana.

Wanita itu lalu menyimpan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia lalu melirik arloji putihnya dan sedikit merengut mengetahui jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Jam kantornya berakhir pukul 17.00 dan ia tidak berniat menunggu selama itu untuk bisa pergi ke tempat di mana ia berjanji bertemu dengan seseorang. Matanya kembali berkeliling meneliti satu-persatu gedung perkantoran di depannya. Ia menimbang alasan apa yang paling tepat untuk membuatnya bisa kabur dari penjara waktunya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum geli saat ia menemukan satu alasan.

Dipeganginya perutnya dan dicarut-marutkannya ekspresi wajahnya dengan sedemikian rupa. Tak lupa diacaknya rambut hitam sebahunya. Nyeri tamu bulanan selalu bisa dijadikan alasan kuat.

Dengan jalan yang dibuat tertatih-tatih ia bergegas meninggalkan atap kantor tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pinggiran pasar itu selalu menjadi tempat interaksi penjual dan pembeli dari tingkat strata sosial menengah ke bawah. Puluhan penjaja dagangan menggelar lapak-lapak mereka di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri jalan. Sudah jelas hal tersebut akan menimbulkan kemacetan bagi para pengendara kendaraan bermotor yang berjalan di antara kedua sisi itu. Petugas penertiban juga bukan satu dua kali menertibkan mereka. Mereka selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama. Harus itu. Itu adalah tempat satu-satunya mereka berjualan. Tempat yang bagi mereka paling strategis dalam mengais sedikit rezeki hari ini untuk anggota keluarga mereka di rumah.

Bukan tempat yang akan dipilih untuk menemui seseorang kan?

Tidak juga. Nyatanya wanita muda dalam balutan setelan jas abu-abu itu akan menemui seserang di tempat seramai pasar itu.

Ia punya alasan untuk melakukannya.

Langkah kaki-kakinya yang pendek bergerak sangat lincah melompati kubangan-kubangan air kotor nan becek sisa hujan siang tadi. Jalanan juga tidak rata. Terlalu banyak bis antar kota dan truk pengangkut sayur yang melewati jalanan itu dan tentu saja itu membuat jalan mulai hancur dan terkikis. Itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi wanita itu. Ia tetap bisa berjalan dengan lincahnya meski sepatu kerjanya berhak 5 cm.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko mas melayangkan senyuman lebar ke arahnya.

"Hai. Lama menunggu?"sapa wanita itu.

Sang pria menggeleng,"Tidak terlalu. Aku juga baru sampai kok."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak suka terlambat, kau tahu itu kan?"

Kali ini pria itu mengangguk,"Tahu. Itu sebabnya aku selalu usahakan datang tepat waktu meski sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau aku yang harus menunggumu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah…untuk mengatur detak jantungku terlebih dahulu. Aku tak mau punya kecenderungan sakit jantung karena sering ngos-ngosan setiap bertemu denganmu."

Sang wanita terkikik. Ia suka cara pria itu mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"So…coffee?"

Pria itu mengangguk,"Bukannya kamu tidak minum kopi?"

"Ya…tapi kan aku bisa menemanimu dengan minum yang lain. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kamu tahu kan aku tidak berani minum kopi. Asam lambungku pasti naik dan langsung sakit maagku kambuh."

"Iya. Kamu masih sering terlambat makan ya?"Pria itu sedikit cemberut.

Wanita itu meringis—persis maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri jemuran pakaian dalam oleh si empunya pakaian dalam. "Kadang-kadang saja kok, kalau sedang banyak kerjaan."

Tangan pria itu langsung mengacak rambut hitam sang wanita,"Kau memang nakal dan susah dinasehati. Heran aku ada yang tahan hidup denganmu."

Wanita itu mencibir,"Kau saja yang nyinyir. Laki-laki kok cerewet. Tidak pantas tahu!"

Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya,"Kalau tidak cerewet tandanya tidak sayang tahu!"

Senyuman nakal terulas di wajah wanita itu. Ia seakan mendapatkan sesuatu yang memang ingin ia dengar dari tadi.

"Jadi…kamu mengakui kalau kamu sayang aku?"

Wajah pria itu mendadak nelangsa. Ia lalu membuang wajahnya kea rah lain seraya berseru,"No comment!"

Wanita itu terkikik lagi,"Kamu banget! Selalu begitu kalau kalah komentar."

"Enak saja."

"Apa sih susahnya bilang iya?"

"Itu kan harapanmu."

"Ya ampun…kamu ini benar-benar ya?"

"Benar-benar ganteng?"

"Only in your dream!"

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa geli. Percakapan mereka terdengar seperti percakapan anak muda—percakapan remaja. Mereka tahu mereka bukan remaja lagi, oleh sebab itu mereka berdua tertawa. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah masuk ke sebuah kedai kecil yang menyediakan kopi dan beberapa penganan lainnya. Seorang pelayan laki-laki datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka pesan.

Segelas kopi hitam, sebotol air mineral, dan dua mangkuk ramen panas tersaji di depan mereka. Wanita mungil itu menghirup aroma panas ramen yang mengepul dan spontan saja wajahnya memerah karena uap panasnya.

"Hati-hati…itu panas. Lihat itu hidungmu jadi merah,"ujar pria di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa. aromanya nikmat dan jadi buat nafsu,"jawab wanita itu sekenanya.

Pria itu menyeringai,"Nafsu? Padaku?"

"Pada ramen ini, Baka."

"Yakin? Padaku kali…"

"No comment."

Pria itu tergelak. Lagi-lagi no comment kedua mereka terdengar sore itu. Salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang mengatakan no comment sepertinya—secara bergantian.

Wanita itu perlahan menyeruput kuah ramen ayam pesanannya dengan hati-hati. Ia tak salah duga, rasanya memang senikmat aromanya—segar dan ringan. Ia lanjutkan santapnya dengan menyuap mie-mie panjang ramen dengan pelan. Masih panas.

Sang pria tidak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan wanita di sampingnya. Ia malah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu dengan seksama. Ia seakan sedang memuaskan matanya untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang beberapa waktu terakhir mendera tenggorokannya.

Bukan tenggorokan tepatnya. Dadanya.

Wanita itu mendadak sadar ia sedang diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Ia melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kok tidak makan?" tanyanya heran.

Pria itu tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin melihat wajah kamu saja. Aku kan sudah bilang…I miss you."

Serrr. Hati wanita itu berdesir perlahan. Duh, rasanya sejuk sekali mendengar pernyataan yang baru keluar dari mulut pria berambut hitam itu. Betapa sebanding pengorbanannya izin pulang cepat karena sedang sakit datang bulan demi mendengar kata-kata manis itu.

Wanita itu tertunduk. Mencoba meredakan gejolak aneh di hatinya.

"Aku tahu,"bisiknya,"Tapi sayang ramennya keburu dingin."

"Lebih sayang lagi kalau waktu yang terbatas ini tidak digunakan sebaik-baiknya melihat wajahmu."

Lagi-lagi rayuan manis.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan wajahmu seperti meminum air laut bagiku? Sampai beberapa puluh teguk pun aku meminumnya, tak akan pernah aku merasa rasa hausku hilang?"

Serrr.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap dalam-dalam pada mata sang pria. Sedetik, dua detik, lima detik, sepuluh detik. Selama hampir setengah menit mereka bertatapan. Saling mencari jawaban atas apa yang mereka masing-masing rasakan di dalam kedua pasang bola mata mereka.

Mereka seyogyanya percaya bahwa mata dapat berkata-kata.

"Kamu tahu?"tanya wanita itu setengah berbisik,"I've been thinking about you for many many times."

"I know."

"It's bad for me."

"I know,"jawab pria itu singkat.

"Lalu…kenapa kamu selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku?"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya—seakan berpikir mau menjawab bagaimana yang paling tepat.

"I just can't resist it."

Wanita itu menyeringai,"Heh?"

"Boleh aku jujur?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia suka kejujuran.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berkembang dengan cepat di dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Aku rasa tak perlu dijelaskan juga kamu tahu, apa sesuatu itu,"ungkap sang pria dengan gamblang.

Sang wanita menggeleng dengan cepat,"Tidak. Tolong lebih detail."

"Kamu…dasar Miss Verbal. Apa semuanya harus diungkapkan dengan verbal?"tukas pria itu dengan sedikit sebal membayang di wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku butuh kata-kata yang lebih jelas."

"Dasar verbal. Tafsirkan saja sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Rukiaaaa…kamu kan bukan anak kecil lagi, sudah dewasa. Masa tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksud?"

Wanita itu mendelik,"Bisa tidak jangan menyebut namaku di tempat umum? Teriak-teriak lagi..iiihhhhhh…you're so annoying."

"But you like it…"

"Hell no!"

Pria itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah panik wanita di depannya. Wajah mungil yang memiliki kecantikan yang khas itu memerah dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru dengan panik seakan-akan ketakutan ada cctv di sekitar mereka.

"Kamu tidak nyaman bertemu denganku?"tanya pria itu perlahan.

Wanita itu segera tertunduk. Hatinya mencelos. Hatinya mendadak merasa tak enak. Apa sikapnya menunjukkan kalau ia merasakan tak nyaman di samping pria itu? Apa sikapnya tidak menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada pria itu?

Ia sungguh tak tahu menjawab apa.

"Aku senang…bertemu dengan kamu."

"Tapi kamu tidak merasa nyaman?"

"Stop saying silly things."

Pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah mangkuk ramen di depannya yang sudah berhenti mengepulkan uap panas beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menyeruput kuahnya yang mulai mendingin. Rasanya tetap enak, meski terasa ada yang kurang di dalamnya. Mungkin karena sudah tidak panas. Mungkin karena suasana yang mendadak canggung antara dirinya dan wanita di depannya.

Suasana canggung itu bertahan selama lebih dari 2 menit.

Pria itu tiba-tiba merasakan bahu kirinya berat dan terasa hangat. Ia melirik dan mendapati rambut hitam sang wanita itu berpindah ke bahunya. Wanita itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya dan terdiam dalam posisi itu.

Hati pria itu terasa menghangat. Ia menghentikan suapannya dan kemudian terpaku dengan kepala berdiri. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tak ingin meruah posisi itu. Ingin membiarkan wanita itu terus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang miliknya.

Seandainya saat ini berhenti untuk mereka.

Seandainya waktu hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

Seandainya dan seandainya…

.

.

.

…

To be continued

….

…..

….

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih untuk review yang masuk: King of heroes, Kurochi Agitohana, Zangetsuichigo13, Zheone Quin, Jee-ya Zettyra, Aya na rifai dan Ararancha…fic ini untuk kalian semua.

Bisa minta review untuk penyemangat?

Domo arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Air Laut Di Hatimu**

**© Tite Kubo**

**By sava kaladze**

_I dedicate this to all my Readers_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Rumah kecil itu terlihat lengang sore itu. Suara lagu dari band yang sedang naik daun terdengar lamat-lamat dari sebuah radio yang terletak di ruang tengah. Lagu itu menceritakan tentang indahnya jatuh cinta yang pertama kali dialami oleh seorang remaja, bagaimana jatuh cinta membuat dunia seindah taman hiburan dengan banyak permainan dan semanis permen lollipop rasa strawberry dan vanilla.

Jatuh cinta itu begitu menyenangkan.

Kurang lebih itu yang dirasakan pria yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat ke langit-langit kamar. Bibirnya yang tipis mengulas senyuman tipis setiap lima menit sekali—setiap bayangan wanita mungil berambut hitam menghiasi benaknya dengan senyumnya yang mahal. Ya, Rukia memang jarang sekali tersenyum. Akan tetapi, tiap senyuman muncul di wajah wanita itu… dunia bagaikan berhenti berputar bagi pria itu. Untuk sejenak, dunia tiada lain selain wajah Rukia.

Lamunannya terusik saat ia mendengar suara igauan khas anak-anak dari sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik gadis kecilnya yang menceracau, menggumamkan satu-dua patah kata dalam tidurnya. Mungkin gadis kecil itu sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, seperti bermain di halaman dengan sepeda barunya atau pergi ke mall untuk makan es krim. Hal-hal kecil yang dapat ia berikan kepada gadis kecil semata wayangnya itu.

Perlahan mata hitam pria itu meredup. Ia sungguh menyayangi Yachiru kecil. Putrinya ini adalah cahaya dalam hidupnya yang berliku-liku. Putrinya ini adalah alasan untuk terus bertahan menekuni berbagai macam pekerjaan demi mencari sesuap nasi. Putrinya ini adalah kekuatan baginya untuk terus meniatkan diri agar terus melanjutkan hidupnya, yang terkadang terasa hampa.

Tangan kasar pria itu mengelus rambut putrinya yang berwarna merah muda. Rambut putri kecilnya yang berusia 4 tahun itu terasa sangat halus, sungguh kontras dengan tangannya yang kasar. Ia rela, kedua tangannya menjadi kasar karena pekerjaan yang ia lakoni, asalkan rambut ikal Yachiru tetap lembut dan indah. Kelembutan yang tetap terjaga karena shampoo khusus anak-anak yang harganya lebih mahal daripada uang makan siangnya selama seminggu.

Pria itu mendesah sesaat. Hatinya mendadak galau.

Pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup, mendadak berderit dan terkuak. Sesosok wanita cantik muncul dari balik pintu. Senyum tipis tersimpul di bibirnya melihat dua sosok yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Yachiru sudah lama tidur?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyentuh betis putrinya kecilnya yang tertidur pulas.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

Wanita itu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi di depan meja riasnya. Ia menarik pita rambut yang sebelumnya menguncir rapi rambutnya dan langsung saja rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah. Rambut keemasan yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta, bertekuk lutut di hadapan wanita ini. Yang entah kenapa, sepertinya itu terjadi bukan lima tahun yang lalu, tapi sudah seabad yang lalu rasanya.

"Kau masuk malam, Shuuhei?"

Pria itu, Hisagi Shuuhei, mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan mendekati istrinya. Rangiku sibuk membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan make-up dengan cairan pembersih dengan seksama—tak ingin ada sisa make-up tertinggal di wajahnya yang halus.

"Lelah ya, Rangiku?"

Tangannya bergerak ke bahu wanita di hadapannya, lalu dengan ringan memijiti bahu itu. Rangiku tersenyum tipis dan menikmati pijatan-pijatan suaminya dalam diam.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci blazerku yang biru laut, Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei mengangguk."Blazermu, gaun pesta yang akan kau kenakan untuk perjamuan kantor besok, baju-baju Yachiru, semuanya sudah kucuci dan sudah rapi aku setrika kemarin, Sayang."

Spontan kedua alis Rangiku bertaut dan ia menatap bayangan pria berambut hitam di cermin dengan tajam.

"Kau cuci gaun pestaku yang merah itu?"

"Ya, Rangiku."

"Bukankah aku memintamu membawa gaun itu ke laundry?"

"Aku bisa mencuci gaun itu kok, Sayang. Sudah bersih dan siap kau pakai untuk pertemuan besok." Sebuah senyuman manis terulas di wajah pria yang masih memijiti bahu istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin gaun itu dicuci di laundry, Shuuhei. Gaun itu dari sutera dan aku tak ingin rusak."

"Tidak rusak kok, aku mencucinya dengan hati-hati."

Rangiku melempar kapas yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan make-up dengan kasar ke tempat sampah. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap suaminya dengan emosi yang naik.

"Shuuhei, pertemuan besok sangat penting untuk karirku. Gaunku tidak banyak dan gaun yang bagus itu penting untuk prestise. Pakaian mencerminkan image yang baik untukku, karena pekerjaanku ini menyangkut kepercayaan klien. Bisa kau bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi padaku, jika kau salah mencuci gaun itu, membuatnya mengkerut dan aku akan tampak seperti gembel di pesta kalangan atas itu? Itu intinya, Shuuhei," tukas Rangiku dengan emosional.

Shuuhei tertunduk. "Maaf,aku tak berpikir sampai ke situ. Aku hanya berpikir, berapa uang yang bisa dihemat jika gaun itu aku cuci sendiri."

Rangiku terdiam. Ia lalu menyentuh dagu suaminya dengan lembut, lalu membimbing wajahnya untuk menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Aku hargai pekerjaanmu, Sayang. Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau alasanmu untuk penghematan."

Rangiku tersenyum dan Shuuhei juga tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya tanpa make-up. Wajah yang membuatnya mabuk cinta bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Iya, Rangiku. Tidak apa-apa."

Rangiku lalu mengambil tasnya, meraih dompetnya di dalam tas, dan mengeluarkan sepuluh lembar uang ratusan yen dan menyodorkannya kepada sang suami.

"Kalau karena uang, kau bisa minta padaku, kan? Jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku kalau kau kehabisan uang, Shuuhei. Yang penting, lain kali, kalau aku minta kau bawa bajuku ke laundry, kau lakukan. Oke Sayang?"

Rangiku lalu kembali duduk di depan meja rias dan menekuni aktivitas membersihkan wajahnya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pria yang berdiri di belakangnya, meremas uang yang diterimanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Wajahnya mengeras dan pandangan matanya mengelam.

Shuuhei memandangi uang di dalam genggamannya dengan mata yang terluka.

"Oh ya Sayang, aku cek isi kulkas tadi. Sudah banyak makanan yang kosong ya? Apa bisa besok pagi kau belanja bulanan, sepulang mengantar Yachiru ke sekolah? Uangnya besok pagi aku taruh di atas kulkas ya. Aku akan langsung ke pesta sepulang kantor, jadi mungkin besok malam aku akan pulang sangat larut. Mobil aku yang bawa ya? Kau tidak apa-apa pakai motor, kan? Oh ya, jangan lupa…"

Suara Rangiku perlahan terdengar sayup-sayup dan hanya satu dua kata yang mampu didengar Shuuhei. Pria itu melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar dengan tertatih-tatih. Meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terus saja mengingatkan satu dua hal lain padanya dan putri kecilnya yang masih tidur pulas. Ia harus keluar kamar, pergi ke ruangan lain di rumahnya, kemana saja asalkan tidak di ruangan yang sama dengan istrinya. Paling tidak, hal seperti itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tersisa sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Kau dengar ucapanku, kan Sayang?"

Shuuhei berhenti sesaat di depan pintu rumah. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dengan dada sesak. Apa pernah ia membayangkan akan memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang seperti ini, saat dulu ia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Rangiku?

Tidak.

Pernikahan itu bagaikan sebuah kertas lotere. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan menang atau kalah, sebelum ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Ya, Rangiku. Aku dengar." Shuuhei lalu menutup pintu depan rumahnya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Rukia mengambil remote TV dengan malas. Ia sangat malas menonton acara TV apapun malam ini, akan tetapi berada sendirian di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun, seperti sekarang ini, terasa sangat membosankan baginya. Setelah berulang kali mengganti channel TV lokal, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba menetapkan pilihannya pada sebuah channel TV kabel berbahasa Inggris tentang dunia binatang.

Kelucuan binatang selalu dapat menjadi obat bosan bagi siapapun.

Ia mendengar suara mobil berderum masuk ke dalam garasi. Mesin mobil kemudian mati dan diikuti suara pintu mobil yang dibanting keras. Tak lama kemudian, pintu depan dibuka dan sesosok pria masuk dengan wajah kusut.

Rukia melompat bangkit dari sofa dan menyongsong kedatangan pria itu dengan tangan terulur untuk mengambil tas ransel yang ditenteng pria itu.

"Sudah makan, Sayang?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan dengan malas membuka sepatunya. Sepatu itu ia lempar begitu saja ke lantai. Rukia meletakkan tas ransel yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan sang pria di atas meja penyimpanan barang, lalu bergegas mengambil sepatu yang dilempar tadi.

"Kita makan bareng ya? Aku masak sup asparagus dan beef stroganoff kesukaanmu."

Pria berkacamata itu menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Ia merengut sambil berusaha meraih tangan Rukia ke dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya manyun sesaat.

"Aku tidak mau makan!"

Rukia memandangnya dengan heran,"Lho, jadi maunya apa?"

"Aku mau dipeluk istriku yang manis."

Rukia menyeringai, lalu berjalan mendekati pria bermata kebiruan itu. Direngkuhnya kepala pria ke dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya terbenam di dalam rambut kusut sang pria.

"Hari yang berat, Uryuu?"

Ishida Uryuu mengangguk. "Meeting, meeting dan meeting. Aku ditekan oleh beberapa manager. Mereka menyalahkan kenapa penjualan bisa menurun drastis? Dan aku yang disalahkan, selalu aku! Kenapa sih mereka tidak mau instropeksi diri. Mengaca bahwa dalam sebuah keberhasilan, ada beberapa faktor pendukung. Begitu juga dengan kegagalan. Aku tidak bisa selalu disalahkan sebagai manager penjualan. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku mendongkrak penjualan dengan berbagai macam trik, akan tetapi tren pasar sedang tidak berpihak padaku saja," gerutu Uryuu seraya memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan erat.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar suaminya menggerutu seperti anak kecil. Wanita itu menyentuh pipi tirus Uryuu dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Ia merasa kulit suaminya itu berminyak dan ia yakin sekali kacamata yang dikenakannya pastilah kotor karena bekas jari yang berminyak.

"Copot kacamatamu, Uryuu. Kotor sekali lensanya, kau tidak sempat mengelapnya ya?"

Uryuu melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Rukia, mendongak melihat wajah wanita yang sudah dua tahun terakhir menjadi istrinya itu. Mulutnya yang tipis mengkerucut.

"Aahh, selalu saja kau tanyakan hal yang sama soal kacamataku, Rukia. Memangnya kacamata yang kotor apa salahnya?" gerutunya lagi.

"Tidak salah sih, tapi apa kau tak merasa pandanganmu buram karena sidik jarimu ada di lensa kacamata? Apa tak merasa terganggu?" tanya Rukia dengan lirih.

"Terganggu sedikit sih, tapi aku lebih terganggu dengan pertanyaan manager promosi yang menyudutkanku itu terus. Heran aku, kenapa ya kalau ada rekan sesama manager lebih tua dariku, pasti cerewetnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Tidak pria, tidak wanita. Apa salahku kalau aku diangkat manager saat umurku masih muda?"

Rukia lagi-lagi merasa geli karena perkataan suaminya itu. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi Uryuu yang manja dan terkadang nyinyir, akan tetapi kadang kala ia masih juga terkaget-kaget karena ada saja hal baru yang ia keluhkan setiap harinya.

"Tidak salah sih. Mungkin itu efek karena selain masih muda, kau juga enak dilihat."

Mata Uryuu mengerling nakal,"Enak dilihat ya? Hehehehe, sepertinya kau benar. Mereka pasti sebenarnya suka melihatku yang muda ini, itu sebabnya mereka selalu cari perkara denganku. Betul tidak, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk meski dalam hatinya ia setengah setuju saja. Ia lebih yakin, semua manager itu cari perkara karena Uryuu rela repot-repot meladeni semua complain yang mampir ke mejanya.

"Jadi mau aku panaskan sup dan stroganoff-nya, tidak?"

Uryuu yang masih sibuk menggumam tentang hal lain di kantornya, berhenti sesaat lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia suka sekali jika Rukia memasakkan sesuatu untuknya, apalagi kalau itu masakan kesukaannya. Ia tahu benar, Rukia bukan wanita rumahan, meski itu tidak berarti dia tidak bisa mengurus rumah. Hanya saja kesibukan mereka bekerja hampir dapat dibilang seimbang.

Uryuu sudah selesai mandi, saat ia aroma bumbu beef stroganoff yang membangkitkan selera makannya menyerbak luas di ruang makan. Sup asparagus yang mengepulkan uap panas, kentang goreng yang masih hangat dan segelas air putih menunggu Uryuu dengan setia di atas meja makan—menunggu pria berkacamata itu menghabiskan mereka sampai tandas. Rukia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Uryuu. Dan oleh karena meja makan mereka bulat dan kecil, kata berseberangan tidak menjadikan mereka duduk berjauhan.

Uryuu tersenyum saat Rukia menyodorkan semangkuk sup panas yang sudah siap santap, akan tetapi senyumnya memudar saat ia melihat Rukia juga ikut menyeruput kuah dari semangkuk sup lainnya.

"Kau belum makan juga?"

Rukia menggeleng,"Aku sengaja menunggumu."

Uryuu mendecak kesal,"Ya Tuhan, ini kan, sudah jam 11 malam. Kenapa kau tidak makan saja duluan, Rukia?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi maagmu bisa kambuh kalau telat makan," tukas Uryuu masih terdengar kesal.

Rukia menghela nafas dan menatap Uryuu lekat-lekat. "Uryuu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin makan berdua denganmu, itu saja. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama di rumah. Itu sebabnya aku menunggumu, oke?"

"Tapi, jangan sampai maag-mu kambuh, ya?"

"Iya."

Uryuu lalu mulai menikmati isi mangkuk supnya, lalu diikuti dengan beef stroganoff dan kentang gorengnya. Ia menyantap semua makanan yang disediakan istrinya dengan lahap, diikuti pandangan penuh kepuasan dari wanita bertubuh mungil di depannya.

Ia senang Uryuu menyukai masakannya.

Dengan begitu, meski hanya sedikit, ia merasa rasa bersalahnya sedikit terobati. Rasa bersalah karena diam-diam ia mengingat wajah seorang pria yang kerap ia temui dalam waktu luangnya. Wajah seorang pria yang kerap ia tunggu sms-smsnya. Wajah Shuuhei.

Hatinya mendadak sedih.

Bagaimana mungkin ia yang masih demikian menyayangi Uryuu, bisa menyimpan nama pria lain di dalam hatinya yang terdalam? Ia bukan tipe wanita yang tidak setia, kan? Tidak. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah menduakan laki-laki sekalipun, saat ia masih berhubungan dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia menikahi Uryuu.

Akan tetapi, kenapa saat di jari manisnya sudah melingkar cincin bergrafir nama Uryuu, ia malah diam-diam mencuri waktu menemui teman lamanya?

Apa alasannya?

Berikan satu alasan yang kuat, Rukia!

Kesepian. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang dapat ia berikan. Di saat ia mempunyai hal-hal yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya; uang, mobil, rumah, dan barang-barang pelengkap yang bisa dihitung nilai nominalnya, ia malah kehilangan satu hal penting yang melengkapi kebahagiannya. Kehadiran Uryuu.

Ia sungguh sangat kesepian setiap kali Uryuu pulang larut malam. Belum lagi ia sudah berangkat kerja lagi di pagi hari. Rukia bukannya tidak berusaha menelpon atau mengirimkan pesan sms di sela-sela waktu kerjanya, akan tetapi jarang sekali telponnya diangkat atau smsnya langsung dibalas. Terkadang baru setengah hari kemudian sms dengan nama Uryuu ia terima, hanya untuk membaca kata maaf, ia terlalu sibuk.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tanpa Uryuu sadari, sosoknya di mata Rukia mulai mengabur.

"Rukia…"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Kenapa aku dikasih air putih?"

"Air putih itu sehat, kan?"

"Tapi aku mau minum susu."

Rukia menyeringai geli. Uryuu tetaplah Uryuu. Manja dan penuntut.

"Nanti saja kalau mau tidur."

Uryuu merengut,"Tapi dibuatkan ya?"

Rukia terkikik. 1 tahun pacaran, 2 tahun pernikahan, Ishida Uryuu tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Uryuu, rumah kita ini terlalu sepi ya? Kau sadar tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Uryuu mengangguk."Kau mau kita pindah saja ke tengah kota yang lebih ramai? Aku bisa kontak teman lamaku yang agen property dan tanya-tanya informasi soal model rumah yang kau mau."

Rukia menggeser kursinya—mendekati Uryuu. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan. Rukia lalu meraih tangan Uryuu ke dalam genggaman tangannya yang mungil.

"This house is fine. It's perfect for me," kata Rukia.

"Lalu?" Uryuu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku pikir, kita sebaiknya menambah anggota keluarga di dalam rumah ini. Biar tidak sepi lagi, Sayang."

Uryuu tersenyum,"Tuh kan, aku bilang apa dulu. Kita harusnya memakai pembantu di rumah ini, jadi selain bisa bantu dirimu bersih-bersih, juga bisa menemanimu. Oke, aku akan kontak agen penyalur pembantu rumah tangga siang ini setelah meeting. Bagaimana kalau langsung 2 orang saja? Tambah ramai, tambah bagus, kan?"

Rukia menggeleng. Ia tak sadar menggigit bibirnya—ciri khasnya saat ia sedang kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksud hatinya. Rukia memang bukan seorang yang pandai berkata-kata dalam semua kesempatan.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Heh? Lalu apa?"

Rukia menatap mata kebiruan Uryuu lekat-lekat dengan bola mata keunguan miliknya—mencoba menyampaikan isi hatinya melalui gerak pola matanya yang indah. Akan tetapi, ia tidak yakin, Uryuu mampu menangkap apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ia dan Uryuu sama-sama orang yang verbal.

"Aku pi-kir…apa tidak se-baiknya… kita pu-nya a-nak sekarang, Sayang?"

Senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Uryuu mendadak pudar. Sebagai gantinya, ia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Rukia bahkan dapat merasakan, tangan yang ia genggam itu mengeras.

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya, kan? Tidak sekali dua kali, tapi berkali-kali. Kita belum siap untuk punya anak, Rukia," suara pria itu yang biasanya terdengar manja, mendadak berubah dingin.

"Itu dua tahun lalu, Uryuu. Oke, tahun lalu juga. Sekarang, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Kita punya rumah, mobil, dan kita sama-sama tahu, kita punya cukup uang di tabungan," Rukia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kita juga punya pekerjaan, ingat? Kau sibuk, aku juga sibuk. Kau siap muntah-muntah saat sedang kerja? Siapa yang akan mengantarkanmu ke dokter tiap bulan saat kau harus periksa? Siapa yang akan mengingatkanmu untuk minum vitamin tiap pagi? Belum lagi kalau kau mau melahirkan, siapa yang akan mengantarkanmu ke Rumah Sakit?"

Rukia mendengus, "Ya, tentu saja kau, Uryuu. Kau suamiku!"

"Aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu, Rukia. Kau tahu pekerjaanku, kan? Kau tahu tekanan yang aku dapat setiap hari, kan? Aku tak bisa pulang cepat tiap malam. Aku bahkan kadang tak bisa membawamu jalan-jalan di hari libur. Aku tak punya waktu, Rukia!"

Mata ungu wanita yang sekarang berdiri dengan gemetar itu mulai basah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka terjebak dalam debat kusir soal anak seperti ini, akan tetapi Rukia tahu, kali ini ia tidak akan menyerah semudah biasanya.

"Aku tidak muda lagi, Uryuu. Tahun ini usiaku 29 tahun, kau juga sudah cukup umur. Apa lagi yang harus kita tunggu? Ini saat yang tepat, Uryuu. Kita berdua sudah siap."

Uryuu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berhadapan dengan wanita yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Rukia yang terlihat ringkih saat ini.

"Kau mungkin sudah siap, tapi aku belum siap untuk jadi seorang ayah. Menjadi ayah dari seorang anak itu butuh tanggung jawab besar. Kita harus siap untuk mendidiknya dengan baik, menjaganya tiap ia jatuh sakit, menafkahinya dengan seba…"

Rukia memotong perkataan Uryuu dengan cepat,"Kita mampu menafkahinya, Uryuu!"

"Ini bukan soal uang, Rukia. Aku tahu kita mampu. Tapi kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita…"

"Aku bisa berhenti kerja!"

"Dan menyia-nyiakan karir yang kau bangun sekian tahun? Aku ragu kau mampu melakukannya."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya,"Kau…!"

"Aku tak yakin, aku mampu mendidik seorang anak. Paling tidak saat ini."

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kenapa?"

Mata kebiruan Uryuu mengeruh."Aku tidak mau menjadi ayah seperti ayahku dulu. Ayah yang tak pernah punya waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang aku pelajari di sekolah. Itu semua terlalu…menyakitkan."

Rukia langsung menyentuh pipi tirus Uryuu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia paham rasa sakit yang suaminya rasakan. Paham sekali.

"Kau tidak akan seperti itu, Sayang. Tidak akan. Kau beda, Uryuu. Kau bisa jadi ayah yang berbeda."

Uryuu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tidak mau percaya apapun yang istrinya katakan. "Tidak. Aku akan sama seperti dia. Aku mungkin akan jadi ayah yang lebih buruk lagi."

"Uryuu, please…"

Uryuu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Rukia, I need time."

"But I need you, I need us to build our own family," suara Rukia terdengar memohon. Uryuu tidak tahu, betapa ia sangat menginginkan anak untuk dapat mempertahankan cintanya pada Uryuu. Mempertahankan pernikahannya—mengurangi dampak pria bernama Shuuhei dalam hatinya.

"Ini keluarga kita, Sayang."

"Tidak. Belum. Ini hanya pernikahan. Pernikahan kita. Dan kau tahu, pernikahan tidak akan kekal tanpa hadirnya anak kita, Uryuu."

Uryuu melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Rukia. Wajahnya membeku. Matanya menatap kosong.

"Kau lupa. Aku tidak hanya menikah denganmu, tapi juga menikah dengan pekerjaanku," ujarnya parau. Pria berambut hitam itu lalu meninggalkan istrinya yang berdiri dengan limbung. Ia menghilang sangat cepat ke lantai atas, bahkan tak sempat menyaksikan wanita yang sesungguhnya ia cintai itu pecah dalam tangisan yang memilukan.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

.

.

A/N:

Fiuhh..akhirnya saya lanjutkan juga fict ini. Jujur, saya sudah berpikir untuk menuliskan discontinued di summary cerita ini, ketika kemarin saya iseng membaca cerita ini dan review2nya. 15 review dan semuanya bernada positif. I have to say, I cannot let you down, so go on..Semua karena teman-teman yang sudah merelakan waktunya membaca n mereview cerita ini.

Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini sudah saya buka, hehehehe..tebakan teman2 ada yang bener loh! Pairnya tidak umum, saya tahu itu hehehehe.

Lastly, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Air Laut Di Hatimu**

**© Tite Kubo**

**By sava kaladze**

_I dedicate this to all my Readers_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu dengan nada suara yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan laki-laki spontan terkesiap melihat raut wajah kusut wanita mungil itu. Wajah wanita itu basah oleh airmata.

"Oh Shuuhei!" pekik Rukia dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang pria itu. Sebentar saja isakannya mulai terdengar. Tangisan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Tidak apa-apa…aku sudah di sini. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Shuuhei seraya mengelus rambut hitam yang terasa lembut di genggaman tangannya itu.

"Uryuu…Uryuu… ia…" Rukia tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

Shuuhei mendengus kesal. Ia benci sekali mendengar nama Uryuu berkumandang dari mulut mungil Rukia. Setiap kali Rukia menelponnya dalam keadaan tertekan, semua pasti disebabkan oleh pria sombong bernama Ishida Uryuu itu!

Uryuu memang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pria yang tidak tahu diuntung! Ia tidak tahu betapa baiknya istri yang ia miliki, akan tetapi secara sadar atau pun tidak, selalu menyakiti wanita yang mendampinginya itu dengan sikap egoisnya!

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Rukia?" tanya Shuuhei perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya yang mulai menguar dari dalam dirinya, terhadap pria bernama Ishida Uryuu itu.

Rukia melepaskan dirinya dari dada Shuuhei, mencoba melapangkan dadanya yang sempat sesak karena menangis dan membersihkan hidungnya yang basah oleh airmata dengan saputangan yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Perlahan ia seka hidungnya dengan saputangan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, wanita itu sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan wanita yang terlihat mengantuk di sudut ruangan.

"Saya pesan 2 coffee latte ya," ujar Rukia dengan sopan.

Pelayan itu segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Shuuhei memandangi Rukia dengan prihatin.

"Kau tidak minum kopi, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

"Tidak apalah. Aku sedang ingin."

"Tapi kau punya penyakit maag, Rukia!"

Rukia mendengus kesal. "Shuuhei, please…I need it. Please silent and try to understand."

"I'm trying, Rukia…but it doesn't mean you can hurt yourself."

"Shuuhei…jangan cerewet ya malam ini, kumohon," Rukia menatap Shuuhei dengan pandangan memohon.

Shuuhei mau tak mau mengangguk, meski ia lakukan itu dengan setengah hati. Ia memilih diam dengan dongkol sampai akhirnya pelayan datang dengan dua cangkir coffee latte di atas bakinya. Aroma wangi kopi yang khas langsung menyergap indera penciuman mereka. Sungguh menggoda.

Shuuhei dan Rukia mulai menikmati kopi mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Suara lantunan lagu-lagu jazz James Ingram terdengar mengalun pelan dari stereo set yang dipasang di kafe itu. Suara merdu penyanyi kenamaan itu seakan menambah syahdunya malam yang terasa begitu misterius bagi sepasang anak manusia yang sedang dicekam keheningan itu.

Shuuhei sungguh tak tahan, untuk tidak cerewet. Ia harus cerewet. Wanita ini yang menangis-nangis di telpon dan memintanya untuk menemui dirinya malam-malam begini. Ia harus menyelinap kabur dari shift malam dan menyuap bagian keamanan, agar bisa keluar sebentar dari kantor untuk menamui Rukia di kafe ini!

Jika setelah semua pengorbanannya ini, Rukia malah menyuruhnya diam saja melihat wajahnya yang bermuram durja tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadanya, ia menolak untuk diam!

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi atau aku pergi sekarang, Rukia," ancam Shuuhei dengan nada yang tidak sabar.

Rukia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengenal Shuuhei, ia tahu reaksi ini yang akan ia dapat jika meminta Shuuhei untuk tidak turut campur. Toh, memang ia yang meminta pria ini datang, kan?

"Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Uryuu. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya minggu ini."

Shuuhei tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut. Ia sedikit banyak sudah dapat menebak, itu yang terjadi.

"Karena? Ia menyebalkan, lagi?" sindir Shuuhei.

Rukia menggeleng. Ia abaikan nada sindiran Shuuhei.

"Ia tidak mau punya anak denganku," tukas Rukia dengan nada suara yang dipenuhi horror. " Ia bilang, ia tidak siap. Ia bilang, ia tidak akan mampu menjadi ayah yang baik."

Shuuhei terperanjat. Ia seakan tak percaya, suami wanita sepintar Rukia bisa mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Nonsense! Bagaimana mungkin si bodoh itu bilang begitu?" Shuuhei terlihat gusar.

"Ia bilang begitu. Itu yang ia katakan padaku."

"Laki-laki egois! Untuk apa ia menikahimu jika tidak ingin punya anak denganmu!" rutuk Shuuhei yang mulai tak mampu menguasai emosinya.

Rukia terlihat menerawang—memandangi cangkir kopinya yang tinggal terisi separuhnya saja. Hatinya masih terasa sedih akibat pertengkarannya dengan Uryuu. Hatinya masih diliputi amarah dan kekecewaan yang semakin lama terasa semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ia belum siap, Shuuhei. Itu katanya."

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang benar-benar siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah, Rukia. Tapi itulah fungsi pernikahan, agar kita dapat memperbanyak keturunan yang akan menyandang nama keluarga kita nantinya. Anak adalah anugerah, titipan Tuhan. Sudah sepantasnya jika kau menginginkan hadirnya anak dalam pernikqhanmu dan Ishida."

"Ya…aku memang ingin sekali punya anak, tapi Uryuu belum menginginkannya."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Mana aku tahu? Aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Jika aku bisa membaca pikirannya, mungkin dulu tidak kupilih dia sebagai suami," ujar Rukia lirih.

Shuuhei langsung meraih jemari kurus Rukia ke dalam genggamannya, mencoba memberitahukan wanita itu bahwa ia berada di sini, saat ini, karena ia peduli pada wanita itu—karena ia begitu menyayanginya.

Menyayangi, namun terlarang untuk memiliki.

"Jika kau tahu ia akan seperti ini, akankah kau memilihku sebagai suami dulu, Rukia?" tanya Shuuhei dengan setengah berbisik.

Rukia meliriknya dengan tatapan geli. Ditariknya jemari yang di dalam genggaman pria itu, lalu dengan sekenanya ia jitak kepala hitam pria itu. Shuuhei mengaduh pelan.

"Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau yang menikah duluan dengan Matsumoto, bisa-bisanya kau tanyakan hal sebodoh itu padaku," Rukia mencibirkan lidahnya ke luar dari mulut.

Shuuhei merengut. Ia tidak keberatan dijitak oleh Rukia. Jitakan yang mendarat di kepalanya lebih ia rasakan sebagai belaian kasih sayang.

"Iya, aku yang salah. Aku yang menikah duluan dengan Rangiku. Tapi itu kan karena kukira kau tak suka padaku. Kau terlalu dingin sebagai seorang gadis, Rukia. Terlalu diam dan terlalu fokus pada kuliahmu."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia seruput isi cangkirnya perlahan.

"Kau lupa ya? Kita sudah pernah berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada percintaan dalam persahabatan kita."

Shuuhei menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tertunduk ke lantai.

Peraturan Kuchiki Rukia nomor satu dalam bersahabat: Tidak boleh ada cinta antara dua sahabat. Itu mutlak.

"Tapi, sekarang kau mencintaiku," bisik Shuuhei perlahan.

Rukia mengerling sesaat ke arah pria berambut jabrik yang berantakan itu. ia menghela nafas dengan berat. Ada perasaan bergejolak aneh di dalam hatinya mendengar Shuuhei mengatakan kenyataan yang begitu ingin ia pungkiri kebenarannya.

"Karena kita tidak bersahabat lagi," sahut Rukia akhirnya.

"Kita tetap sahabat, Rukia…kau tahu itu. Kau hanya terlalu kecewa karena aku menikah dengan Rangiku, kan? Itu sebabnya kau memutuskan untuk menerima pinangan Ishida."

"Aku tak mau bahas ini oke?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku benar?"

"Ya Tuhan, Shuuhei…sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini?" Rukia menatap pria di sampingnya tajam.

"Sejak aku terus melihat seseorang yang begitu aku cintai, tersiksa dalam pernikahan yang membuatnya tidak bahagia, Rukia."

Rukia bangkit dari kursinya dengan emosi yang mendadak naik. Wajahnya mengeruh dan mata ungunya menatap dingin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang pernikahanku. Aku bukannya tidak bahagia. Bertengkar adalah hal yang lumrah dalam pernikahan, kau juga seperti itu toh? Jangan pernah mengindikasikan bahwa aku tidak bahagia," tukas Rukia dengan nada kesal.

Shuuhei ikut berdiri. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi terlihat sangat kontras di hadapan tubuh mungil Rukia. Ia memandangi Rukia dengan intens.

"Oh ya? Lalu kalau aku boleh tahu, kapan terakhir kali kau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya? Kapan terakhir kali kalian pergi liburan ke tempat yang romantis? Kapan terakhir kali kau katakan bahwa kau mencintainya? Kapan terakhir kali kau menghabiskan makan malam yang romantis dengannya? Kapan, Rukia, kapan? Tidak pernah lagi, kan? Tidak pernah karena kau tidak mencintainya lagi! Kau mencintaiku!"

PLAK!

Rukia terpekik saat tanpa sadar telapak tangannya sudah mendarat di rahang Shuuhei, yang menatapnya dengan mata membara. Sungguh baik Rukia sendiri maupun Shuuhei tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia akan menampar pria itu.

"Ru-kia…" Shuuhei menatap wanita itu dengan tak percaya.

Rukia memegangi telapak tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar. Telapak tangannya terasa panas, karena meski pun ia yang menampar akan tetapi kulit Shuuhei tetaplah kulit seorang pria yang keras.

"Maaf, aku…aku…" Rukia tertunduk lemas—tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menampar pria yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

Shuuhei mengangkat dagu wanita berambut hitam itu perlahan, memaksanya memandang ke arah wajahnya. Hati Rukia mencelos saat menyadari tidak ada kemarahan setitik pun tertinggal di wajah keras Shuuhei. Mata pria itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tampar aku jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Pukul aku jika dengan begitu kau bisa lega. Tendang aku jika dengan melampiaskan kesedihanmu. Aku rela, Rukia," ujar Shuuhei seraya menyentuh dagu wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali—mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Shuuhei. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong pria itu ke belakang. Shuuhei melepaskan sentuhannya dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menamparmu. Itu spontan, tapi perkataanmu sungguh menyakiti hatiku," kata Rukia.

Shuuhei tersenyum. "Tidak akan menyakitimu kalau tidak benar, kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi antaraku dan suamiku bukan urusanmu, Shuuhei. Aku harap kau menghargai itu."

"Jadi urusanku karena kau menelponku tengah malam, menangis dan minta aku menemuiku! Suamimu itu brengsek!"

"Tidak, ia tidak begitu. Ia memang egois, tapi bukan berarti ia pantas kau katakan brengsek. Jangan pernah katakan hal seperti tentang Uryuu!" seru Rukia.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sudah cukup kulihat airmatamu setiap kali ia menyakitimu dengan sikapnya yang tak pedulian itu. Ya Tuhan Rukia…aku mencintaimu!"

Rukia lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shuuei, tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dan yang pasti, tidak ingin Shuuhei mengatakan hal yang akan merusak hubungan di antara mereka berdua itu.

"Kau gila, Shuuhei! Ini tempat umum. Tutup mulutmu!" pekik Rukia seraya menengok ke sekeliling kafe. Untungnya saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 tengah malam dan nampaknya hanya mereka berdua pengunjung kafe tersebut. Hanya ada mereka dan pelayan kafe yang terkantuk-kantuk di sudut ruangan, tak peduli akan perdebatan tamunya sama sekali.

Rukia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ratusan yen, meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu dengan terburu-buru pergi keluar kafe dengan setengah berlari.

Shuuhei tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengejar wanita itu ke arah lahan parkir di depan kafe—menghentikan langkah kaki Rukia yang sudah sampai di sampingnya mobilnya.

"Not so fast!" teriak Shuuhei seraya menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia meringis kesakitan dan menatap pria yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan terluka.

"You! What happened to you, Shuuhei? Why do you act like a jerk?"

Shuuhei berdecak kesal. Ia meraih tangan kiri Rukia ke dalam genggamannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi merebut kunci mobil Rukia yang berada di tangan kiri wanita muda itu.

"I don't mean to, Beiby. I really don't," sahut pria itu dengan wajah muram.

Keduanya lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia lalu melirik arloji di tangan kanannya dan bergumam tak jelas saat mengetahui waktu menunjukkan sudah lebih setengah jam dari pukul 1.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir Uryuu tahu aku pergi dari rumah."

"Biarkan ia tahu."

"Shuuhei…"

"Apa tidak bisa sekali saja tidak memikirkan perasaan dia, Rukia?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa."

"He's a jerk."

"I know…but he's still my husband."

"Then let him go."

"What for?"

"Reach your own happiness."

"I am happy with him…"

"No, you don't. You're happier when you're with me."

"But you're taken, Shuuhei. There's nothing I can do about it."

"But you love me, don't you?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Ia tertunduk lemas. Sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kenyataan atau kebohongan?

"Mencintaimu atau tidak, tidak akan pernah mengubah fakta bahwa kita berdua sudah memiliki pasangan hidup yang berbeda, Shuuhei. Seburuk apapun Uryuu, ia tetap pria yang kupilih untuk menjadi suamiku, sebagaimana juga Rangiku yang kau nikahi."

Wajah Shuuhei langsung mengeruh. Ia mendadak benci pada kenyataan yang baru saja dipaparkan oleh Rukia.

Ia benci persahabatannya dengan Rukia di masa sekolah dulu.

Ia benci janji tolol antara sahabat yang pernah ia canangkan dengan Rukia dulu.

Ia benci pada kenyataan bahwa ia pernah begitu terpesona pada kecantikan lahiriah Rangiku.

Ia benci kenyataan bahwa ia yang memutuskan untuk menikahi Rangiku.

Ia benci melihat Rukia akhirnya menikah dengan si ambisius berkacamata yang dipilih Rukia karena patah hati.

Ia benci pada kenyataan, bahwa Rukia, dulu, sekarang dan mungkin nanti, tetap menjadi wanita yang ia cintai, selain Yachiru anaknya.

Rukia tetaplah Rukia—wanita yang dingin yang mementingkan logika di atas segala-galanya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aku sudah tahu, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin tahu isi hatimu yang terdalam. Itu saja."

"Apa itu penting, Shuuhei?"

"Ya. Penting bagiku. Aku sudah cukup lama bertahan dalam situasi yang menyiksa ini dengan harapan, paling tidak aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Rukia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tangan kirinya masih berada dalam genggaman tangan kokoh Shuuhei. Ia lalu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Shuuhei dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas—menelusuri pergelangan tangan pria jangkung itu dengan lembut.

Seandainya mereka berdua tidak berada di dunia yang ini…

Seandainya ia masih menyandang nama Kuchiki di belakang namanya dan bukanlah nama Ishida…

Seandainya Rangiku yang ia kenal, bukanlah Hisagi Rangiku seperti saat ini…

Seandainya ia dulu tidak membuat janji konyol yang kelak akan ia sesali sendiri di hari pernikahan Shuuhei dengan Rangiku…

Saat ini ia mungkin bisa memeluk Shuuhei dengan seerat-eratnya, mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyukai Shuuhei sejak mereka bersahabat dengan erat dan impian terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah berjalan di altar untuk mengikat janji suci dengan pria itu.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya perlahan—kebiasaannya jika ia sedang bingung.

"Kau tentu tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu, Shuuhei…kau tahu dengan jelas."

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibir Shuuhei—senyuman penuh dengan pemahaman. Ya, ia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia sesungguhnya sangat tahu apa jawabannya.

Tidak mungkin Rukia menelponnya di tengah malam saat ia kalut, jika wanita itu tidak menganggapnya penting, kan?

Shuuhei berjalan pelan ke arah mobil Rukia, seraya menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang. Aku masih harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini."

Rukia tanpa banyak omong, mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Malam tenggelam semakin dalam. Meninggalkan semua penghuni malam yang sedang terlelap, semakin terlelap lebih dalam di dalam peraduan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

_A/N:_

_terima kasih karena masih mau membaca lanjutan cerita ini. Saya sudah putuskan akan menamatkan cerita ini, meski tak banyak yang baca hehehe._

_Bisa minta reviewnya? ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Air Laut Di Hatimu**

**© Tite Kubo**

**By sava kaladze**

_I dedicate this to Flitch, yang sengaja post FB message agar fic ini diupdate hehehe_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Ukitake-san."

Wanita cantik dengan rambut keemasan itu menjabat tangan pria dewasa berambut keputihan dengan wajah cantiknya yang sumringah. Jabatan tangan yang disambut hangat oleh pria bernama Ukitake Juushiro.

Ukitake, seorang pria matang yang di usianya yang ketiga puluh sembilan sudah memiliki hampir segalanya yang bisa dimiliki oleh seorang pria: kedudukan, harta, rumah dan ketenaran sebagai seorang pengusaha. Hanya satu yang ia belum ia miliki di rumahnya, seorang nyonya rumah yang siap menyambutnya tiap kali ia pulang dari kerja.

Saat seorang pria sibuk mengejar karir dalam hidupnya, terkadang ia harus mengorbankan waktunya lebih banyak untuk bekerja ketimbang sibuk mengejar wanita yang ia suka. Ukitake pria seperti itu. hampir tiga perempat waktunya ia habiskan untuk menganalisis bisnis, membuat proyeksi ke depan dan membuat keputusan-keputusan penting dalam bisnisnya.

Ia adalah tipe pria yang selalu membuat para wanita menahan nafas mereka sesaat, saat ia berjalan melewati mereka, karena berharap mereka dapat terpilih menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ukitake tidak hanya kaya raya, tapi juga cukup tampan dengan kematangan yang memancarkan aura yang memikat.

Matsumoto Rangiku, _bisa jadi_ menjadi salah satu dari wanita yang tertarik pada Ukitake Juushiro, seandainya saja ia belum menjadi istri dari Hisagi Shuuhei._ Yang mana tidak semua orang tahu status itu._

Memang sulit membayangkan wanita secantik Rangiku dan dengan tubuh yang seindah itu, sudah memiliki seorang anak, kan?

Ukitake Juushiro juga tidak pernah mengira bahwa wanita cantik yang sedang membicarakan masalah politik hangat yang menimpa Negara Tunisia dengan berapi-api itu, sudah menikah. Wajar jika ia terpesona dengan kecantikan Rangiku, seperti banyak pria lainyang melihatnya. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat mata pengusaha itu berbinar melihat wanita di depannya—ia juga kagum dengan kepandaian Rangiku dalam berkata-kata—sungguh mencengangkan wanita seperti Rangiku, tidak hanya cantik tapi juga pintar.

"Sepertinya Matsumoto-san banyak menonton tayangan berita," ujar Juushiro dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan wibawa.

"Cukup Rangiku saja, Ukitake-san. Dengan memanggilku Matsumoto-san, anda membuatku merasa sangat canggung," tukas Rangiku dengan cepat.

Juushirou langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah…Rangiku. Nama yang tidak pasaran dan sangat unik."

"Wah, terima kasih, Ukitake-san. Memang namaku agak aneh, ya?"

"Juushiro. Panggil aku Juushiro."

Rangiku mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Meminta pengusaha itu memanggil nama depannya bukan apa-apa buat dirinya, akan tetapi jika pria di depannya memintanya melakukan hal yang serupa, apakah itu benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatinya? Apakah pengusaha itu hanya ingin mengetes kesopanannya? Mengetahui kualitas dirinya sebagai seorang pekerja?

Setelah menimbang dan menimbang selama beberapa saat dan menyadari pria dewasa itu mulai heran dengan sikap diamnya, Rangiku tersenyum malu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, memanggil anda dengan nama depan? Aku merasa tidak pantas. Bagaimana pun juga anda adalah seorang Ukitake Juushiro dari Ukitake Corporation yang sangat terkenal itu," kata Rangiku dengan suara pelan.

Tak dinyana, Juushiro tergelak mendengar perkataan sungkan wanita muda berambut pirang itu. Seorang pelayan yang berkeliling membawa sebuah baki berisikan gelas minuman berhenti di dekat mereka karena Juushiro melambaikan tangannya, memanggil pelayan itu. Ia segera meraih dua gelas tequila dan menyodorkan gelas yang satu kepada Rangiku.

Rangiku menerima gelas itu dengan canggung.

"Memanggilku dengan nama depanku bukan masalah pantas atau tidak pantas, Rangiku. Aku yang memintamu, oke? Not a big deal, right?" senyuman terulas tipis di wajah tampan Juushiro yang sekali lagi memancarkan wibawa yang tinggi.

Rangiku mengangguk, lalu meminum isi gelasnya perlahan. Mata birunya membulat saat minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol itu mulai memasuki kerongkongannya. Rangiku bukan peminum, meski tidak berarti tidak pernah minum. Hanya saja, tequila memang agak berat untuknya.

Wanita cantik itu mendehem—mencoba melancarkan kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar.

"Bersulang untuk pertemuan kita?" ujar Juushiro seraya mengangkat gelasnya ke udara.

Rangiku melakukan hal yang sama. Suara denting gelas kristal yang beradu di udara terdengar di tengah suasana pesta yang mulai ramai. Pesta malam hari itu memang ditujukan untuk Ukitake Juushiro, sebagai pesta kejutan hari ulang tahunnya yang dibuat khusus oleh semua karyawan di kantornya. Kolega-kolega bisnis terdekat Ukitake Corporation diundang, termasuk juga kantor _advertising_ tempat Rangiku bekerja. Sebagai _promotion manager_, tugas Rangiku termasuk menghadiri pesta-pesta semacam ini, pesta yang dapat mempererat hubungan bisnis antara kantornya dengan perusahaan sebesar Ukitake Corporation ini misalnya.

Hotel yang disewa untuk pesta ini adalah hotel berbintang empat yang mempunyai fasilitas kelas atas. Tak heran semua makanan yang disajikan sangat lezat dan dimasak oleh koki-koki handal. Interior _hall _tempat berlangsungnya pesta juga sangat indah. Ada banyak sofa yang disediakan di sudut-sudut ruangan. Lampu yang temaram membuat suasana ruangan yang didominasi warna merah marun itu terasa lebih syahdu. Lantunan musik dari penyanyi kenamaan yang diiringi band-nya di bagian depan ruangan menambah suasana pesta menjadi lebih meriah. Bukan hanya ada satu atau dua penyanyi kondang yang diundang untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaan Juushiro, akan tetapi dua pasang penyanyi kenamaan sekaligus. Para tamu dimanjakan habis-habisan oleh _Event Organizer_ yang merancang pesta tersebut untuk Juushiro.

Lagu yang berkumandang di seantero ruangan mengalun lembut. Tembang yang mendayu-dayu terdengar mengundang para tamu untuk mulai merapat pada pasangan mereka masing-masing, atau untuk yang datang sendiri, malah mencari pasangan di tengah pesta yang tergolong menyenangkan ini.

Rangiku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyadari malam mulai beranjak larut. _Yachiru mungkin sudah tertidur dari berjam-jam yang lalu_, ia membatin. _Untung malam ini Shuuhei tidak kebagian shift malam._

"Dansa?"

Suara pria yang khas terdengar mengalun lembut di telinga Rangiku, membuatnya terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah suara hanya untuk mendapati Juushiro membungkuk sedikit di depannya dengan tangan kanan terulur ke arahnya.

Pria ini mengajaknya berdansa? Dengan lagu seperti ini?

Jantung Rangiku mau tak mau berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang. Ingin mengiyakan, tapi rasanya kok tak pantas. Ingin menolak, tapi kok rasanya tak sopan. Atau tak rela?

Wajah tampan Juushiro yang dibingkai oleh rambut berwarna kelabu yang agak panjang melebihi tengkuknya seakan meyakinkan Rangiku bahwa sebuah dansa tidak akan membunuhnya, atau menyakitinya.

_It's just a dance, anyway._

Jemari Rangiku menyambut uluran tangan pengusaha lajang itu dengan sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Suaminya sendiri saja tak pernah mengajaknya berdansa. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenalnya di bangku kuliah, Shuuhei selalu menjadi pria yang sama—cuek dan tidak romantis, meski sangat perhatian pada keluarganya.

Juushiro menuntunnya untuk bergabung dengan pasangan dansa lainnya. Dengan sikapnya yang penuh karisma, ia menggenggam tangan kiri Rangiku di dalam tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia sisipkan di pinggang ramping wanita pirang itu. Mata biru Rangiku membulat sesaat—tak mengira bahwa tangan pria itu akan menelusup ke pinggangnya dan membuatnya bingung harus mendaratkan tangan kanannya ke mana. Juushiro seakan bisa membaca kebingungan Rangiku. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan agar Rangiku meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dadanya yang cukup bidang.

Malu-malu Rangiku melakukannya.

Mereka lalu mulai bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengalun sangat lembut, sebagaimana pasangan dansa lainnya. Rangiku, yang memang sudah cukup tenar di antara teman-teman sejak masa kuliahnya dulu sebagai ratu pesta, sebenarnya tidak terlalu buta akan aktivitas yang satu ini. Hanya saja, dengan siapa ia berdansa malam ini, membuatnya merasa canggung dan jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa takut akan pesona yang begitu kuat terpancar dari dalam diri Ukitake Juushiro.

Pria itu begitu sempurna dalam satu paket yang begitu menggiurkan: tampan, terkenal, pintar dan kaya.

Hati Rangiku mencelos mengingat satu hal penting: sayang, ia sudah tak sendiri lagi.

Rangiku yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang berada sangat dekat dengannya itu, mendadak mengangkat wajahnya memandangi wajah karismatis itu. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa Ukitake Juushiro memiliki bola mata yang berwarna hijau. Indah sekali.

Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Untuk beberapa saat itu pulalah, pesona Juushiro seakan membius Rangiku untuk terseret lebih dalam ke pusaran mata hijau yang membuatnya seakan hilang arah. Benar-benar hilang tujuan dan lupa siapa dirinya.

Juushiro menyentuh dagu Rangiku perlahan dan jemarinya menelusuri pipi ranum wanita itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku heran wanita secantikmu ternyata begitu pemalu," bisiknya menggoda.

Rangiku mau tak mau tersenyum—malu. Apakah itu pujian yang baru saja keluar dari bibir pengusaha itu?

"Aku? Cantik? Aku rasa, wanita-wanita yang ada di sekeliling anda jauh lebih cantik dari diriku, Juushiro-san."

"Mungkin, tapi tidak ada yang sepintar dan sepemalu dirimu, Rangiku. Kau…berbeda."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Juushiro membuat Rangiku lebih mengawang lagi. Kapan terakhir kali Shuuhei memuji dirinya seperti itu? Ia lupa. Shuuhei sudah lama tidak memujinya dengan lembut seperti yang baru saja dilakukan pria di hadapannya ini. Suaminya itu terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, jika tidak dengan semua kepentingan Yachiru. Ia yang kebetulan memiliki pekerjaan dengan posisi yang lebih baik dari Shuuhei, mau tak mau harus terus merelakan waktunya tersita lebih banyak untuk mempertahankan posisinya yang penting. Kedudukan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dicapai tanpa kerja keras, kan? dan Rangiku sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk mencapai posisi _promotion manager-_nya saat ini. Semuanya demi mempertahankan keseimbangan keuangan rumah tangga mereka, yang sepertinya gagal dipenuhi oleh Shuuhei dengan sempurna.

Ia dan Shuuhei akhir-akhir ini bagaikan dua orang yang berusaha mencapai akhir sebuah perjalanan, berdampingan namun dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Rangiku merasa ada jarak yang memisahkan kebersamaan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang hilang di antara dirinya dan Shuuhei.

Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Jangan melamun saat kau bersamaku, Nona manis," tukas Juushiro dengan suara yang dibuat sengaja merajuk.

Rangiku terkesiap dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada klien terpenting perusahaannya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari mata hijau Juushiro sedikit pun tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

"Maaf," ujar Rangiku singkat.

"Untuk apa minta maaf kalau tidak salah? It's just…please enjoy the night with me."

"I am…"

Tawa yang khas berderai dari bibir pengusaha lajang itu. Ia lalu melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan kiri Rangiku, namun apa yang ia lakukan berikutnya membuat wanita itu tercengang.

Juushiro mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Rangiku merasa seluruh wajahnya memerah dan sekujur tubuhnya merinding oleh sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan bibir Juushiro di kulitnya. Ia merasa rasa senang, malu dan takut bercampur aduk di dadanya.

"Juushiro-san…"

"Saat aku tahu para karyawanku menyiapkan pesta kejutan ini untukku, aku merasa pesta ini akan sangat membosankan seperti pesta-pesta ulang tahunku sebelumnya. Makanan enak, minuman yang berlimpah, wanita cantik yang sibuk menarik perhatianku dan kolega yang mau tak mau harus aku sambut sepanjang malam. Namun, malam ini terasa beda. Semuanya karena kehadiranmu. Kau telah membuka mataku malam ini…"

"Akan apa?"

"Persepsi yang salah bahwa semua wanita cantik itu kosong otaknya. Kau cantik dan berwawasan luas. Itu artinya tidak semua wanita cantik bodoh."

"Hahahahaha…" Rangiku tak mampu menahan tawanya yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"I consider you as my birthday present." Juushiro tersenyum. "That's why, let's leave this party to make everything more perfect."

Rangiku melongo. Tidak mengira Juushiro akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tamu-tamu Anda, Juushiro-san?"

Juushiro mengedarkan pandangan dengan malas. Ruangan aula yang temaram itu seperti sudah berbaur dengan larutnya malam. Sudah banyak tamu yang meninggalkan tempat itu dan masih ada, sudah sibuk dengan diri mereka dan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sudah menyapa mereka semua dan…sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang sadar kalau aku menghilang…denganmu."

Rangiku setuju dengan pendapat Juushiro. Semua orang sudah sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Tak ada lagi orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pengusaha terkenal itu sejak sejam yang lalu dan seandainya ia meninggalkan pestanya sendiri, tidak akan ada pihak yang berkeberatan.

Tapi kemana? Untuk apa?

Juushiro dapat menangkap kebimbangan di wajah Rangiku, oleh sebab itu tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik tangan Rangiku ke sudut ruangan—ke meja makanan dan minuman. Ia mengambil dua gelas martini dan menyodorkannya ke wanita cantik itu.

"Kau belum bersulang untuk hari ulang tahunku," ujar Juushiro.

Rangiku menyeringai tipis. Mereka bersulang untuk hari ulang tahun Juushiro dan segera setelah menenggak habis isi gelas itu, Rangiku tahu ia tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan otak yang benar-benar jernih. Martini terlalu kuat untuknya.

Juushiro menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan lagi-lagi mengecup punggung tangan Rangiku. Ia menatap wanita dengan pandangan mata yang penuh pengharapan.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan orang, love at the first sight, Rangiku? Duh, mengapa baru hari ini aku menemukanmu?"

Rangiku tertunduk malu. Ia tahu pasti wajahnya memerah, baik karena malu maupun karena pengaruh alkohol yang mengalir bebas di pembuluh darahnya. Minuman yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah dari akal sehatnya.

Ia hilang akal. Pun ketika Juushiro perlahan menuntunnya meninggalkan ruangan aula itu.

Bayangan wajah Shuuhei dan Yachiru yang sebelumnya masih hadir di dalam benaknya, sekarang sirna seluruhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Rukia mengklik tombol _turn off the computer_ dengan mata pedih karena terlalu lama menatap monitor laptopnya. Ia melirik isi cangkir kopinya yang sudah kering sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia langsung paham mengapa ia merasa kantuk menyerang. Pengaruh kafein kopi sepertinya tidak terlalu kuat untuk dirinya yang bekerja jauh lebih lama daripada kekuatan kafein itu sendiri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 ketika ia mendengar nada pesan masuk dari telpon genggamnya. Dengan malas ia baca siapa pengirimnya dan spontan matanya yang mulai mengantuk, terbelalak lagi melihat nama Shuuhei tertera di layar telponnya.

Senyum kecil terulas di sudut bibir wanita mungil itu.

_Romantis sekali. Ia tahu aku lembur dan mau menemaniku dengan sms-nya_, Rukia membatin. Cepat-cepat ia baca pesan masuk itu dan segera saja rasa senangnya menguap begitu saja.

'_Rangiku belum pulang juga. Telpon genggamnya tidak aktif dan badan Yachiru panas tinggi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Rukia? Aku bingung.'_

Wajah Rukia langsung mengeruh. Rangiku belum pulang dan Shuuhei tidak tahu ia ada di mana? Sungguh tidak biasanya ia begitu. Dan Yachiru panas? Shuuhei pasti kalut.

Ia segera memencet tombol _call _di nomor Shuuhei dan tak perlu menunggu lama, suara baritone pria itu langsung menjawab di seberang dengan suara yang terdengar cemas.

"Rukia…bagai…"

"Periksa lemari obatmu. Ada tidak obat penurun panas? Yang bertuliskan paracetamol? Biasanya untuk anak-anak rasa strawberry atau jeruk."

"Aku belum cek."

"Kalau begitu cek. Jangan lupa ambil thermometer, aku yakin Rangiku pasti menyimpan benda itu di rumah. Coba kau lihat berapa derajat suhu tubuh Yachiru."

"Baik…aku coba cek."

"Tenang, jangan panik, aku ada di sini," ujar Rukia perlahan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Shuuhei.

Rukia lalu mendengar suara langkah tergopoh-gopoh dari seberang sana, diikuti dengan suara nafas memburu, pintu laci yang dibuka, suara benda yang diaduk-aduk dan akhirnya suara langkah kaki lagi.

Hening sesaat…sampai akhirnya suara bip bip terdengar bersahutan.

Nafas Shuuhei terdengar berat saat ia bicara lagi di telpon.

"39,4…" katanya dengan suara yang menggambarkan emosinya yang campur aduk.

"Ya Tuhan. Sudah berapa lama Yachiru begitu panas?"

"Sejak sore tadi."

"Baru hari ini?"

"Nngg..sebenarnya sudah tiga hari belakangan ini panasnya naik turun, tapi kupikir karena ia sedang pilek saja. Sore tadi ia tiba-tiba sepanas ini."

"Dan kau sudah membawanya ke dokter?"

"Belum."

"Shuuhei! Kenapa belum kau bawa Yachiru ke dokter padahal sudah berhari-hari ia panas?"

"Aku tidak tahu ia akan sepanas ini, Rukia. Aku giliran shift malam 3 hari kemarin, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ia demam atau tidak malam harinya. Aku hanya tahu Rangiku bilang ia agak panas. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?"

"Ini tanggal tua…aku…aku…"

"Ya ampun Shuuhei…jadi ini masalah uang! Itu bukan alasan kuat. Kau kan, bisa pinjam uang padaku," Rukia berkata dengan hati yang teriris. Suaranya yang setengah berteriak—menggambarkan perasaannya yang prihatin.

"Aku…tidak mau menyusahkanmu."

"Itu bukan alasan! Kau dalam keadaan darurat, buang jauh-jauh egomu itu, Shuuhei. Kesehatan Yachiru lebih penting dan kau bisa bilang padaku."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Kau masih belum bisa menghubungi Rangiku?"

"Belum. Telponnya mati."

"Oke. Sebaiknya kita jangan menunggu lama. Aku mengkhawatirkan Yachiru. Kau bawa Yachiru ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, aku akan langsung menyusulmu ke Rumah Sakit."

Shuuhei diam sesaat.

"Mobil dibawa Rangiku. Hanya ada motor."

"Aduh. Oke, aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku dan sementara itu kompres dulu dahi Yachiru dengan air dingin. Tahu kan, rumahku jauh."

"Oke."

Rukia menutup telponnya lalu setengah berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tidak banyak waktu untuk mengganti piyamanya, maka ia putuskan hanya mengambil jaket saja untuk dikenakan di luar piyamanya. Ia pun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya yang terletak di meja kerja, akan tetapi ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

Lambungnya terasa perih sekali, seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum dan rasanya tak tertahankan. Rukia meringis, mencoba menahan sakit yang ia tahu sekali apa penyebabnya. Kopi. Maagnya yang kronis tidak bisa bersentuhan sedikit pun dengan kopi dan malam ini ia terlalu bandel untuk mematuhi pantangannya itu.

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sesaat ke arah sofa—tempat di mana ia meletakkan tasnya. Ia segera menemukan obat maag di dalam tas dan mengunyah obat yang rasanya peppermint itu.

Saat itulah ia melihat sesosok pria menghambur ke arahnya dari pintu kamar.

"Rukia, kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Uryuu yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Rukia. Matanya menatap cemas ke arah Rukia yang wajahnya memucat, menahan pedih di lambungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak terlihat tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Rukia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Ia mencoba meredakan kecemasan di wajah Uryuu.

"Aku ambilkan air putih ya," ujar Uryuu seraya bangkit dari lantai. Ia berjalan ke meja kerja untuk mengambil air, akan tetapi langsung tertegun melihat cangkir yang berserbuk hitam di alasnya.

"Kau minum kopi? Ya ampun, Rukia…maagmu pasti kambuh!" seru Uryuu seraya menatap sengit ke istrinya itu.

"Sedikit. Aku harus mengerjakan laporan proyek," Rukia mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau tahu, itu akan membuat maagmu sakit. Kenapa bandel sih?" Uryuu bergegas menuangkan air ke gelas yang bersih dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Rukia meminum air di gelas sedikit, lalu bangkit dari sofa dengan perlahan.

"Aku sudah minum obat kok, sebentar lagi juga mendingan," katanya seraya mengenakan jaket yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam lemari dan melangkah ke pintu.

Uryuu memandangi Rukia dengan bingung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit."

"Tuh kan sesakit itu. Aku antar."

"Tidak usah. Bukan karena aku sakit kok. Anak temanku sakit keras dan aku ingin mengantarnya ke Rumah sakit."

"Loh, anak temanmu yang mana?"

Rukia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menjawab. " Shuuhei."

Wajah Uryuu langsung mengeras. Ia tahu siapa itu Shuuhei. Sahabat Rukia di masa kuliah dulu—pemuda berandalan yang selalu mengekor kemana saja Rukia pergi. Pemuda yang menggegerkan kampus karena menikahi salah seorang gadis yang tercantik di universitas mereka.

"Kenapa harus kau yang antar anaknya ke Rumah sakit?"

"Ia tidak ada kendaraan, Uryuu dan keadaan Yachiru mengkhawatirkan."

"Dia kan, bisa naik taksi."

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia sendirian di rumahnya."

"Itu tetap bukan tanggung jawabmu, Rukia. Itu anak_nya,_ bukan anak_mu_."

Rukia langsung berbalik menghadapi suaminya. Matanya menatap tajam, seakan mencoba menembus makna pandangan dari balik kacamata minus Uryuu—menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan.

"Ini masalah darurat, Uryuu. Bukan masalah anak siapa."

"Tapi kenapa harus kau? Ini tengah malam dan kau wanita. Tidak aman berkendara di tengah malam seperti sekarang ini. Belum lagi, kau sedang sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku yakin, di luar cukup aman. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku segera kembali setelah urusan Yachiru selesai. Oke, Sayang?"

Uryuu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia berat hati menerima alasan Rukia yang dianggapnya tidak kuat itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau, Rukia? Kenapa kau yang harus susah-payah memikirkan anak orang lain? Kenapa?" Uryuu mendekati istrinya, lalu dengan tangannya yang terulur dibelainya rambut hitam istrinya yang tergerai di bahunya. Lembut sekali—mengingatkan bahwa pria itu begitu menyayangi istrinya.

Untuk sejenak tubuh mungil Rukia bergetar. Sentuhan tangan Uryuu begitu lembut, begitu melenakan, begitu memohon—betapa ia rindukan. Kapan terakhir kali Uryuu menyentuhnya? Ia bahkan tak ingat. Sudah lama sekali ia dan Uryuu tidak berbagi momen yang intim di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua terlalu terpaku pada diri mereka masing-masing—Uryuu dengan pekerjaannya yang super sibuk dan dirinya dengan pekerjaan dan…Shuuhei.

Rukia terkesiap. Suara penuh kecemasan Shuuhei terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya. Pria itu menunggunya. Yachiru menunggunya.

Uryuu melihat kebimbangan di wajah istrinya itu. Ia lalu mendekap Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mungil Rukia segera saja tenggelam ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya yang hangat. Pria itu menyesap aroma lavender yang tercium dari rambut istrinya. Mendadak ia sadar bahwa ia begitu merindukan aroma kesukaannya itu.

Aroma alami tubuh Rukia. Aroma serupa lavender.

"Please don't go. I need you," bisik Uryuu.

Rukia merasa trenyuh mendengar suara lembut suaminya itu. Uryuu memang pria dewasa, akan tetapi terkadang ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil di dalam buaian Rukia. Ia membutuhkan kasih sayang dalam bentuk pemanjaan, karena kurangnya kasih sayang yang seharusnya dicurahkan kedua orangtuanya waktu ia kecil dulu.

"Rukia, sayang…aku…"

Uryuu tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ia langsung mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi ke pipi, dahi, dagu dan bibir wanita mungil itu. Semua sentuhan yang ia curahkan bagaikan pernyataan perasaannya yang terdalam pada istrinya itu—perasaan yang terkadang ia abaikan keberadaannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Rukia bergetar. Ia hanya wanita normal. Ia pun butuh disentuh. Ia butuh dikecup. Ia butuh dibelai.

Ia butuh perasaan bahwa ia dibutuhkan.

Wajah Shuuhei yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya mendadak berkelebat di depannya. Shuuhei, selalu ada setiap ia menangis. Shuuhei, selalu menyediakan bahunya saat ia bersedih. Shuuhei, selalu berjalan ke arah yang sama kemana ia melangkah.

Shuuhei itu yang sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangannya dengan seorang anak kecil yang demam tinggi.

Rukia mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali—mencoba mengusir hasratnya yang mulai naik ke permukaan. Uryuu memandanginya kecewa.

"Uryuu, aku harus pergi. Ini masalah hidup mati seorang anak. Begitu urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali. Oke? Oke, Uryuu?"

"Tidak Rukia, please…"

"Please Uryuu…"

Rukia lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar tidurnya dan Uryuu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi. Tak lama kemudian Uryuu mendengar suara mobil distarter dan berderum dengan kencang.

Uryuu, membenamkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang mereka yang empuk. Kacamatanya ia lempar begitu saja ke lantai, tanpa peduli benda itu akan pecah atau tidak. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

Sepi.

Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Beratas-ratus kali ia pulang larut malam, selalu ia temukan seorang wanita mungil yang menunggunya dengan setia di meja makan atau sedang tertidur di ranjang mereka dengan damainya. Tak pernah tidak. Dan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari, wanita itu kerap kali menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis atau secangkir teh panas di meja makan.

Rukia selalu ada di sekitarnya tiap kali ia membuka mata di rumah itu.

Akan tetapi, malam ini, saat ia akan beranjak tidur, sosok itu tak ada. Ia pergi karena anak seseorang yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei sakit dan ia harus menolong? Apa anak itu begitu penting bagi Rukia? Ataukah pria itu yang penting bagi Rukia?

Ataukah…seorang anak begitu penting dalam hidup Rukia?

Seorang anak yang sepertinya begitu Rukia inginkan?

Uryuu memeluk dirinya lebih erat lagi saat ia sadar, ia tak sanggup menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil sedan Rukia berdecit kencang di depan jalan rumah Shuuhei, begitu ia melihat Shuuhei membopong tubuh mungil seorang anak kecil dengan wajah pucat pasi. Rukia setengah berlari ke luar dari mobilnya, membuka pintu belakang mobil, lalu membantu Shuuhei memasukkan tubuh Yachiru ke kursi belakang. Tak sengaja kulit Rukia bersentuhan dengan kulit Yachiru dan ia spontan memekik kecil demi merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang demikian panas.

"Panasnya tinggi sekali, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei mengangguk, lalu bergegas berjalan ke bagian depan mobil, meninggalkan Rukia yang kebingungan.

"Aku yang menyetir," ujar Shuuhei pendek.

Rukia langsung menarik tangan Shuuhei dan menunjuk ke arah kursi belakang dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku yang menyetir. Kau jaga Yachiru."

"Tapi…aku …"

"Aku bisa ngebut kok. Lagipula…" Rukia menatap anak kecil yang tertidur dengan gelisah di kursi belakang itu dengan kedua matanya yang keunguan. " Ia sangat membutuhkan ayahnya, saat ibunya sedang tidak ada."

Shuuhei mengangguk, lalu bergegas masuk ke pintu belakang dan memangku anak kecil itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memacu mobil sedan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Rumah Sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang sudah mulai tinggi menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar melalui ujung tirai yang terbuka sedikit. Sinar matahari itu langsung jatuh ke wajah seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur lelap. Awalnya sang pemilik wajah tidak merasakan hangatnya sinar tersebut sama sekali, akan tetapi setelah beberapa waktu, ia mulai sadar bahwa wajahnya menghangat karena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk.

Rangiku membuka matanya yang biru dengan malas. Kepalanya pusing sekali—pastinya karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang ia minum semalam dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa penat, seakan-akan habis bekerja lembur selama beberapa malam tanpa istirahat. Tulang-tulang persendiannya terasa lemas. Sulit sekali ia rasanya untuk bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Minuman apa itu yang efeknya masih ia rasakan hingga ke seluruh tulang dan tubuhnya hingga saat ini?

Rangiku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia singkirkan _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya ke lantai…

Ia terkejut melihat apa yang berada di bawah bed _cover tebal_ itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Tidak ada apa-apa yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tidak sehelai benang pun.

Cepat-cepat ia tarik kembali bed cover itu menutupi tubuhnya yang polosnya. Hatinya berdegup lima kali lebih kencang menyadari apa yang sekiranya terjadi. Pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling kamar dan mendapati bahwa ia tidak berada di kamar tidurnya sendiri, melainkan di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, yang bisa jadi merupakan kamar sebuah hotel atau rumah yang bagus.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia berada di tempat ini, bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Saat itulah, pintu kamar terkuak lebar dan sesosok jangkung berambut kelabu masuk, hanya dengan sebuah handuk putih melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ke paha. Rambut kelabu pria itu basah dan titik-titik air masih mengalir dari rambut hingga ke dadanya yang kurus.

Ukitake Juushiro tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, lalu dengan cepat mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah bangun, Princess?"

Rangiku terpana kaget.

Ya Tuhan, ia…ia…

"Juushiro-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Juushiro tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata kanan Rangiku dan kemudian membelai rambut pirang Rangiku dengan lembut.

"Did you forget what happened between us last night?" ujarnya pelan.

Rangiku memandangi pria di depannya dengan mata yang terbelalak. _What happened? Between us? Last night?_

Tubuh tanpa sehelai benang. Sekujur tubuh yang terasa penat. Persendian lemas. Rambut Juushiro yang basah di pagi hari. Senyuman puas di wajah pria dewasa itu. Sikapnya yang romantis.

Ya Tuhan…

Rangiku menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya—menahan diri supaya tidak memekik kaget.

"Apa-kita…kita…?" tanya rangiku dari balik mulutnya yang setengah tertutup.

Juushiro mengangguk dan pandangan matanya melembut.

"Yes, Princess. You and me… on the bed. We had a great night. God, you're great!"

Rangiku masih terpana. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"I never expected to have a princess on the bed. Last night…I finally found you. You treated me like a king. You…" Juushiro mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rangiku dan berbisik," …are so _wild._"

Rangiku menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk dan benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi. Ia ingin tidur sekali lagi dan begitu ia bangun…

Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _that's it. Akhirnya cerita ini memasuki tahap di mana pembaca harus menggunakan pikirannya sendiri untuk mengira dan membayangkan betapa karakter2 di cerita ini hanyalah manusia-manusia yang punya cela dan kesalahan masing-masing, meski mereka tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Wow…chapter yang panjang kali ini hehe.._

_Would you give me a review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Air Laut Di Hatimu**

**© Tite Kubo**

**By sava kaladze**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bau yang tercium dari kamar Rumah Sakit selalu sama, tak peduli Rumah Sakit tersebut adalah Rumah Sakit Umum, Rumah Sakit Swasta, atau Rumah Sakit dengan label internasional sekali pun. Bau obat-obatan yang khas pasti lah samar-samar akan tercium, meski ada pewangi ruangan otomatis yang di_setting _khusus akan menyemprotkan cairannya setiap 10 menit sekali. Akan tetapi bukan aroma obat-obatan atau pewangi ruangan yang sangat kentara tercium di hidung mungil Rukia.

Yang paling mengganggunya adalah aroma penderitaan dan rasa sakit, yang terpancar dari tiap ruangan di dalam Rumah Sakit itu.

Rukia, duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di depan Unit Gawat Darurat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Piyama yang ia kenakan terlalu tipis dan jaket yang ia kenakan juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Udara dingin pagi hari, ditambah AC yang disetel pada derajat 18 sudah cukup membuat tubuh mungilnya tersiksa.

Wanita itu meringis sesaat. Maagnya masih berulah. Tentu saja, ia yang nekad minum kopi meski ia tahu itu akan membuat sakit maagnya kambuh. Obat maag yang biasa ia minum kali ini tidak membuatnya mendingan. Mungkin itu pertanda agar ia segera menemui dokter langganannya. Ia pasti akan habis diomeli dokter Hanatarou karena sudah bersikap sembrono dalam menjaga penyakit kambuhannya yang satu ini. Hanya saja, ia butuh sekali minum kopi semalam untuk menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka lebar. Dan benar saja, ia memang harus begadang demi putri kesayangan Shuuhei.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Shuuhei dan Yachiru berada di dalam ruangan UGD. Sesungguhnya Shuuhei memintanya untuk ikut menemaninya ke dalam saat dokter memeriksa kondisi Yachiru, hanya saja Rukia kontan menolak. Sungguh ia ingin menemani Yachiru di dalam, atau paling tidak sekedar menguatkan perasaan Shuuhei agar tidak terlalu merasa panik di dalam ruangan sana, akan tetapi Rukia masih punya akal sehat. Ia bukanlah ibu dari gadis mungil itu. Ia tidak merasa berhak melakukan hal itu, karena jika Yachiru melihat kehadirannya di sisi ayahnya, ia mungkin akan bertanya di mana ibunya.

Rukia mendesah pelan. Ya, di mana Rangiku saat ini? Sekian lama ia mengenal Shuuhei, ia tahu Rangiku bukan tipe wanita yang tidak pulang ke rumah tanpa ada sepatah kabar pun. Memang ia wanita yang super sibuk dan sangat mementingkan karir, hanya saja itu tidak sampai membuatnya menjadi melupakan tugas utamanya sebagai ibu Yachiru.

Rukia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dan menyadari bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul 6. Ia tersentak dan menyadari bahwa ia harus berangkat kerja. Wanita berambut gelap itu sudah akan bangkit dari kursi dan ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD, ketika sesosok pria tinggi dengan penampilan lusuh keluar dari ruang periksa UGD.

Shuuhei, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang tunggu tepat di sebelah Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan matanya diselubungi rasa kantuk. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, berharap kantuknya akan hilang dengan menutup mata barang sedetik dua detik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yachiru? Apa kata dokter?"

Shuuhei kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Rukia menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan sadar menyentuh anak rambut yang menjuntai di depan mata kanan Rukia. Wajah wanita itu memerah atas apa yang dilakukan Shuuhei, apalagi ketika jemari Shuuhei menyentuh pipinya dengan perlahan.

"Shuuhei! Apa kata dokter?" seru Rukia, seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan sengaja melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangan UGD. Ia merasa jengah.

Pria itu tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Rukia, akan tetapi ia sengaja tidak mengatakan kelakar yang sesungguhnya menggantung di ujung bibirnya untuk ia katakan. Ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia tersebut.

"Yachiru agak rewel tadi dan terus-menerus menangis. Panasnya sangat tinggi dan ada beberapa gejala penyakit demam typhus pada dirinya. Dokter tidak berani langsung memutuskan apa penyakitnya, jadi kita harus menunggu hasil tes darah sebelum yakin bahwa ia memang terkena typhus."

Rukia mendesah. " Ya Tuhan. Kasihan sekali Yachiru. Jadi…bagaimana ia sekarang?"

"Tertidur. Ia sudah mulai diinfus dan sepertinya panasnya mulai reda. Untung sekali kita membawanya tepat waktu, itu kata dokter. Jika tidak…"

"Jangan katakan jika tidak, tidak enak mendengarnya," tukas Rukia.

Shuuhei mengangguk," Itu semua berkatmu, Rukia. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kau penolongku dan Yachiru."

"Never mind. You're my friend after all."

"Really? Just a friend for you?" tanya Shuuhei dengan nada menggoda.

Rukia mengerling dengan tatapan yang sengaja dibuat kesal, meski sesungguhnya ia tak merasa seperti itu. Ia lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dan mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Is that a question, Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"Probably, but you don't have to answer it at all. I know the answer already."

"Really?"

Shuuhei mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya itu dengan matanya yang hitam. Ia lalu berkata dengan lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Aku berhutang padamu. Begitu aku punya uang, mungkin setelah gajian, aku akan segera membayar uang muka masuk Rumah Sakit ini, oke?"

Rukia langsung mendekati Shuuhei, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu pria yang tertunduk di depannya. Shuuhei mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya langsung bersirobok dengan mata keunguan milik wanita yang ia sayangi itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Shuuhei. Perlu berapa kali lagi kuucapkan padamu. Jangan pikirkan masalah uang sekarang, atau nanti. Aku menolongmu ikhlas. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Yachiru," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang serak.

Shuuhei meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia, lalu membawa jemari kurus wanita itu untuk menyusuri wajahnya yang kusam. Ia membimbing jemari Rukia untuk menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit kasar akibat belum bercukur sejak dua hari yang lalu. Secuil senyuman timbul di bibir mungil Rukia.

"I love you," bisik Shuuhei. " I always do."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan kalimat yang sama keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Tidak mudah karena suasana yang terbangun antara mereka berdua sangat mendukung. Ia sendiri. Shuuhei sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkan bahwa mereka tidak bisa meresapi perasaan mereka satu sama lain adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis kecil yang sedang terbaring sakit di dalam ruangan UGD adalah anak Shuuhei dengan wanita lain.

"I know. I know," lirih sekali Rukia mengatakannya.

Keduanya terus bertatapan. Kedua pasang mata yang saling memahami itu seakan berusaha saling membaca pikiran masing-masing—berusaha menyelami apakah perasaan yang mereka bagi sama-sama ini adalah suatu hal yang salah di mata dunia, ataukah hal yang benar karena perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan adalah perasaan suci yang diberikan Yang Maha Kuasa kepada makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

Cinta tidak pernah salah. Yang salah adalah nasib yang menceburkan mereka berdua ke dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti situasi mereka berdua saat ini.

Jemari Rukia kembali mengusap pipi Shuuhei, tak peduli bahwa kulit wajah pria itu terasa kasar menggelitik jemarinya. Ia tak peduli bahwa mereka berdua berada di sebuah fasilitas umum dan meskipun suasana saat ini sangat sepi, sewaktu-waktu bisa ada orang yang masuk ke ruang tunggu itu.

Shuuhei mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tersenyum pias, merasakan kelembutan jemari kurus Rukia menyapu pipinya—seakan sedang memberikan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan ke kulit kasar pria sepertinya. Dada Shuuhei berdegup kencang. Ada dorongan kuat di dalam hatinya untuk menyentuh bibir Rukia yang terbuka sedikit. Ia hampir bisa merasakan lembut dan kenyalnya bibir mungil wanita yang sudah sejak lama membuatnya jatuh cinta itu hanya dengan memandanginya saja. Ya, ia hampir gila ingin mencium bibir Rukia. Ia hampir gila karena berusaha keras mengekang hasratnya yang satu ini, bahkan sejak mereka kuliah dulu. Akan tetapi, kegilaannya malah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Rangiku dan menikahinya. Sesuatu yang ia sesali setelahnya.

"Shuuhei! Di mana Yachiru?"

Keduanya tersentak. Rukia langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari pria yang sedang menoleh ke arah pintu masuk UGD—ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut kusut yang memandangi mereka dengan wajah penuh dengan kecemasan.

Rangiku setengah berlari mendekati suaminya, yang terlihat pucat dengan kehadiran mendadak istrinya. Wanita bertubuh semampai itu langsung mengguncang lengan suaminya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Yachiru bisa dirawat di Rumah Sakit? Kenapa, Shuuhei?" ia langsung memberondong suaminya dengan pertanyaan.

Shuuhei melirik wanita mungil di belakang Rangiku untuk sepersekian detik, mendapati Rukia sudah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah yang tenang, bersyukur bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih intim terjadi di antara mereka saat Rangiku tiba-tiba datang, lalu berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada istrinya yang khawatir.

"Panasnya tinggi, ia sampai mengigau. Aku sudah coba beri obat penurun panas, tapi tidak ada efeknya."

"Ya Tuhan! Apa kondisi Yachiru parah?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Itu sebabnya aku minta tolong Rukia untuk membawa Yachiru kemari tengah malam tadi. Kau belum pulang dan aku tak mungkin membawa Yachiru dengan motor, bukan?"

Begitu mendengar nama Rukia disebut, Rangiku seakan tersadar bahwa Shuuhei tidak sendirian di ruang tunggu itu. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Rukia memandanginya dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia langsung mendekati Rukia dan menyalaminya.

"Oh Rukia, terima kasih! Untung ada kau, jika tidak aku tak yakin Shuuhei akan berinisiatif membawa Yachiru ke Rumah Sakit dengan segera. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong anak kami," katanya dengan suara penuh kelegaan yang tak dibuat-buat sama sekali.

Rukia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Yang penting kondisi Yachiru sudah stabil," katanya perlahan.

"Benarkah begitu? Apa dokter sudah memeriksa Yachiru?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum masuk ke dalam, tapi Shuuhei menemani Yachiru sejak awal," jawab Rukia seraya mengisyaratkan Rangiku untuk bertanya langsung pada Shuuhei.

Rangiku kembali mendekati Shuuhei dan menatapnya seakan menuntut penjelasan yang detil.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, sudah diinfus dan panasnya mulai turun."

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dokter curiga _typhus_, tapi masih menunggu hasil cek darah," jawab Shuuhei. Ia tiba-tiba mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Rangiku penuh selidik. " Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam? Bukankah pesta kantormu itu tidak sampai malam-malam harusnya? Dan…ponselmu mati, aku tak bisa menelponmu sama sekali. Aku terpaksa hanya meninggalkan sms. Kemana saja kau semalam?"

Tenggorokan Rangiku tercekat mendadak. Mata birunya mengerjap berkali-kali dan bibir merahnya membuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya yang sesungguhnya sudah kusut karena entah karena kelelahan atau bangun kepagian, terlihat memucat. Ia tak siap menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dengan enteng dapat ia jawab.

"A-aku…" matanya yang biru membulat, beredar ke lalus di langit-langit ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit, seakan dapat menemukan jawabannya di atas sana, " ...aku mabuk dan sekretaris kantor membawaku pulang ke rumahnya, karena aku tak sanggup menyetir pulang sendirian."

Bayangan pria jangkung berambut keperakan yang terurai halus jatuh dari kepalanya yang bulat sempurna menggelitik angannya. Suara penuh wibawa yang berbisik halus di telinganya, membujuk dan merayunya, membuat pertahanannya runtuh, kembali terdengar mendayu-dayu.

Dalam hati, Rangiku menjerit. Salahkan minuman keras itu! pekiknya dalam hati. Aku tidak merencanakan ini semua, _Goddamit_!

"Kau mabuk? Ya Tuhan, Rangiku...kau tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya! Apa-apaan ini?" suara Shuuhei terdengar meninggi. " Kemana pikiranmu?"

"Aku memang tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, Shuuhei, karena aku selalu minum sedikit. Akan tetapi semalam..." Rangiku menghentikan perkataannya sesaat.

_Seorang pria tampan, kaya raya dan dewasa telah memperangkapku ke dalam pesonanya yang sungguh memabukkan._

"... terlalu banyak rekanan yang mengajakku bersulang untuk kesopanan. Aku sulit menolak mereka, kau tahu posisiku bukan? Aku tak sadar sampai akhirnya aku mabuk," lanjut wanita cantik itu.

"Tapi kau seharusnya tahu kalau anakmu sakit!"

"Ia belum sakit saat aku meninggalkannya. Yachiru tampak baik-baik saja, hanya memang agak hangat dan aku sudah meminumkannya obat penurun panas. Ia justru bertambah parah setelah aku meninggalkannya denganmu. Atau jangan-jangan...kau membiarkannya makan atau minum sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia minum?" Rangiku menatap suaminya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa? Kau menuduhku membuatnya sakit?" Shuuhei terdengar dingin.

"Tidak, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak menyebabkannya sakit, bukan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak memberinya makan dan minum yang aneh-aneh,Rangiku!"

"Lalu kenapa ia sakit saat ia bersamamu?"

"Jadi maksudmu kalau Yachiru bersamamu, ia tidak akan sakit?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah lagi mabuk-mabukan hanya karena urusan bisnis dan membuatmu mengabaikan anakmu di rumah!"

Selesai mengatakannya, Shuuhei bergegas meninggalkan dua orang wanita yang berada di tempat itu dengan perasaan yang kurang nyaman, masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Yachiru berada.

Rangiku menghembuskan napas keras-keras dari dalam mulutnya yang penuh dan indah. Wajahnya yang sempat pucat, kembali merona seperti biasa. Kalau saja Rukia tidak tahu bahwa anak perempuan yang dirawat di dalam ruangan UGD adalah anak dari wanita pirang itu, ia mungkin akan menyangka Rangiku terlihat lega telah keluar dari suatu permasalahan yang pelik untuknya.

"Laki-laki...selalu saja begitu. Egois!" desis Rangiku seraya merogoh-rogoh tas tangannya seakan mencari sesuatu yang terselip di balik tumpukan barang-barangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui apa yang ia cari saat ia akhirnya mengeluarkan sekotak rokok merek terkenal dari dalam tasnya.

Wanita itu sudah akan menyalakan pemantik apinya untuk menyalakan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya, saat Rukia mencolek lengannya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah wanita bertubuh kecil itu dan mengikuti ekor mata ungunya yang mengarah ke satu tulisan di dinding.

"It's non-smoking area," ujar Rukia pendek.

Rangiku mendengus, menggumamkan beberapa kata-kata pendek yang bisa diartikan umpatan, lalu serta-merta melempar rokoknya ke dalam tong sampah di sebelah kursi.

"Apa ada ruangan merokok di Rumah Sakit ini?" tanya Rangiku penuh harap.

"Bukankah hampir semua Rumah Sakit area yang dilarang untuk merokok?" Rukia balik bertanya—mematahkan harapan wanita yang duduk hanya berselang satu kursi dengannya.

_Tentu saja! Ini kan Rumah Sakit, Rangiku!_

"Ya sudahlah," Rangiku melirik Rukia sekilas. " Intinya adalah ia itu egois."

"Siapa?"

"Shuuhei."

"Ah, tidak begitu."

"Ia memang egois."

"Aku mengenalnya cukup lama dan tidak bisa kukatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang egois," kata Rukia perlahan.

Rangiku menyeringai. " Hampir saja aku lupa bahwa kau adalah sahabatnya sejak kuliah. Mungkin dulu ia tidak egois saat ia sering bergaul denganmu di kampus dulu, tapi sekarang...kurasa ia cukup pantas dikatakan egois."

"Ia hanya stress dengan keadaan Yachiru. Jangan terlalu menekannya, Rangiku."

"Aku menekannya? Tidak salah tuh?" Rangiku mengerutkan dahinya.

"Semua yang ia katakan tadi...mungkin karena ia terlalu kalut semalam."

"Oke, aku akui tidak pulang semalam itu kesalahanku, tapi jelas-jelas ia yang berada bersama Yachiru saat ia sakit. Bisa saja kan ia memberi makanan atau minuman dingin yang membuatnya sakit. Shuuhei terlalu memanjakan Yachiru, Rukia...terkadang ia terlalu mengikuti kemauan anak itu."

"Typhus karena virus, Rangiku."

"Bisa saja makanan atau minuman yang Shuuhei berikan kotor dan ada virusnya."

"Mungkin kau benar, hanya saja tidak berarti kejadian ini membuat penyebab kalian bertengkar, bukan?" suara Rukia terdengar lirih.

Rangiku menyeringai, mata birunya berkedip berkali-kali.

"Jika kami bertengkar, itu pasti karena perbedaan pendapat antara kami berdua."

"Begitu?"

"Berpacaran dan menikah adalah dua hal yang berbeda, Rukia."

"Tentu saja." _Ia juga wanita menikah, toh._

"Coba kita analisis sebentar," Rangiku tersenyum. " Berapa lama kau dan suamimu...siapa nama suamimu yang selalu serius itu?"

Rukia tersenyum geli. _Selalu serius, begitukah orang luar melihat sosok Uryuu?_

"Uryuu."

"Ah iya, nama belakangmu sekarang Ishida, berarti nama suamimu Ishida Uryuu. Berapa lama kalian berpacaran sebelum menikah?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

Berpacaran hampir tabu dalam kamus cinta Rukia, karena selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu menyimpan cinta terpendam pada sahabatnya, Shuuhei.

"Tidak lama, hanya tiga bulan sebelum menikah," jawab Rukia lirih.

Rangiku terkesiap, tiga jarinya diacungkan ke hadapan Rukia untuk mempertegas angka yang baru saja wanita mungil itu sebutkan.

"Tiga...bulan? Hanya tiga bulan dan kalian memutuskan untuk menikah? Ckckckck... aku bahkan belum bisa mengingat apa warna mata pacarku dalam waktu tiga bulan!"

"Karena pacarmu terlalu banyak?" sindir Rukia.

Rangiku langsung terkikik geli, tapi kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Anak pintar! Tak heran kau jadi sahabat Shuuhei," wajah Rangiku terlihat cerah. " Sayang, aku tak terlalu dekat denganmu saat kuliah dulu. Jika aku mengenalmu, kita mungkin akan jadi teman baik. Aku suka wanita cerdas."

Rukia tertawa kecil. " Aku anggap itu pujian."

"Oke, kembali ke pembicaraan wal kita tadi. Aku sudah katakan bahwa berpacaran dan menikah adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Saat masih dalam tahap pacaran, kau akan cenderung menunjukkan sisi baikmu pada pasangan. Dirimu yang baik, yang sabar, yang penuh cinta, tak peduli bahwa saat itu moodmu sedang kurang baik dan dompetku kosong. Love is in the air…" Rangiku lagi-lagi menyeringai. " Namun semua kepura-puraan itu mulai terbuka lebar saat kau menikah. Kau tak bisa lagi berpura-pura selalu bahagia, saat sebenarnya kau memang sedang tidak bahagia. Tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tenang, saat kau tahu uang belanjamu sudah habis dan kau tak tahu lagi harus mencari kemana lagi uang untuk digunakan untuk keluargamu. Betul begitu?"

"Hmmm…"

"Saat itulah mulai tercipta konflik di antara dirimu dan pasangan. Kau mulai tidak bisa terima bahwa ia juga punya kekurangan, juga bisa berbuat kesalahan. Kau bahkan mulai mempertanyakan, apakah kau telah melakukan keputusan yang benar saat kau memutuskan untuk menikahinya."

_Apakah aku telah membuat keputusan yang tepat saat menerima pinangan Uryuu, meski saat itu aku tahu aku tidak mencintainya?_

"Kalian mulai bertengkar, mulai saling menyalahkan, mulai saling menutup mata dari kebaikan diri pasangan dan bahkan malah membuka mata lebar-lebar akan keburukan pasangan. Kalian bahkan…bisa jadi mulai saling membenci," mata biru Rangiku menerawang ke depan—menerobos jendela Rumah Sakit yang tertutup oleh _curtain blind._

Rukia terdiam, tak langsung menanggapi pernyataan Rangiku. Di lubuk hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan wanita itu. Rangiku tidak sedang hanya menganalisis permasalahan diri pribadinya, namun secara tak langsung juga menganalisis permasalahan Rukia juga.

"Saat itulah…orang ketiga muncul," ujar Rangiku lirih.

Deg!

Hati Rukia seperti tertimpa gada. Terasa berat dan sulit baginya untuk bernapas dengan ringan. Ia seperti tertohok oleh perkataan Rangiku. Tak ayal lagi, perkataan itu seakan Rangiku tujukan untuknya.

_Apakah Rangiku tahu bahwa suaminya masih mencintai diriku? Apakah ia tahu bahwa terkadang ia menemuiku secara sembunyi-sembunyi?_ Rukia membatin.

Mata Rangiku masih mengawang, seakan menatap oasis tersembunyi yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa menyaksikannya di pelupuk matanya. Senyuman penuh rayu yang disunggingkan oleh seorang pria yang sangat menawan kembali terpatri di matanya, seakan-akan dilekatkan dengan lem super kuat di dalam ingatannya.

"Pembebasan…"

Rukia menoleh ke arah wanita di sampingnya. " Apa kau bilang?"

"Pembebasan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang ketiga itu bagaikan pembebasan dari semua masalah yang menghimpitmu. Kebosananmu pada pasangan, kekesalanmu padanya, dan kekecewaanmu padanya; semuanya hilang saat kau menemui orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian."

Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering.

"Tapi itu salah, bukan begitu Rangiku?"

"Siapa bilang itu benar, Rukia? Aku hanya bilang, itu pembebasan, bukan pembenaran. Pembebasan dari semua keputusasaanmu."

"Tapi tetap tidak benar."

Tiba-tiba mata Rangiku menatap dalam-dalam ke balik mata keunguan Rukia. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Meski tidak benar, akan tetapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengekang keinginanmu untuk menemui orang ketiga itu. Kau terlalu menginginkan kebebasan dari segala kekecewaanmu, sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang menghantuimu," lanjut Rangiku lagi.

"Kita tidak pernah lepas dari rasa bersalah," bisik Rukia, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati cinta dari seseorang yang _pernah_ ia cintai? Omong kosong jika kau tidak merasa bersalah," suara Rangiku terdengar bergetar.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara serak Rukia memecahkan kebuntuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa hal itu yang terjadi antara kau dan Shuuhei?"

Rangiku langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menekuri lantai putih Rumah Sakit yang masih terlihat sangat bersih meski belum lagi disapu dan dipel pagi ini.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Terlalu banyak faktor penyebab di antara kami, Rukia."

"Tapi…kalian saling mencintai saat kalian akan menikah dulu," kilah Rukia.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku primadona kampus, diinginkan oleh banyak pemuda di kampus karena kecantikanku. Shuuhei tampan, olahragawan dan supel. Semuanya sempurna, sangat sempurna. Kami jatuh cinta dan dunia rasanya tak lengkap tanpa satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, apa memang itu yang ia inginkan? Apa itu yang memang aku inginkan? Apa itu yang benar-benar kami inginkan?"

"Kalian tidak akan menikah kalau kalian tidak benar-benar menginginkannya, bukan?"

"Apa saat kau menikahi Ishida-san, kau memang menikahinya karena sudah mengkalkulasi semua aspek dari dirinya?"

_Tidak._

"Tidak."

"Ah—berarti kau menikahinya karena kau tergila-gila padanya saat itu, sama seperti aku dan Shuuhei, dan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

_Tidak!_

"Tidak."

"Bingo! Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku."

"Heh?"

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menetapkan mengapa kau menikahi suamimu."

_Untuk pelarian, tentu saja!_

"Karena ia melamarku dan aku pikir ia pria yang baik."

"Tapi tetap saja…cukupkah alasan itu untuk menjadi landasan saat pernikahan kalian mulai mengalami cobaan?"

Rukia tak spontan menjawab. Wanita yang usianya menjelang 30 tahun itu tercenung sesaat. Meski ia yakin Rangiku tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan menanyakan itu, akan tetapi tetap saja ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sepele.

Ia tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. _Kali ini saja._

"Mungkin bisa, mungkin tidak, tergantung apakah niatmu ingin mempertahankan pernikahanmu atau tidak. Apakah kau masih ingin berada di sisinya sebagai istri atau tidak," jawab Rukia parau.

"Bagaimana kalau dalam pernikahan, kau merasa kau yang harus selalu menjadi penentu dalam setiap keputusan, padahal kau adalah istrinya? Kau yang harus bekerja lebih keras, untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluargamu? Harus selalu berusaha menutupi lubang dalam rumah tangga, dan bahkan mengorbankan waktu berhargamu yang harusnya kau bisa gunakan untuk bermain dengan anakmu?" papar Rangiku dengan suara getir.

Wanita bertubuh jangkung itu merasa ia sedang menelanjangi permasalahan rumah tangganya sendiri saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman menceritakan hal seperti ini pada Rukia—wanita yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat suaminya—wanita yang juga baru saja menyaksikan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Shuuhei.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa Rukia bisa memahami dirinya. Penderitaannya. Rasa bersalahnya.

Entah kenapa.

"Dan itu membuatmu merasa superior di mata suamimu?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Sedikit banyak."

"Meskipun seharusnya suamimu adalah pemimpin dalam rumah tangga."

"Idealnya kan seperti itu, tapi…apa boleh buat? Hidup berkata lain."

"Mungkin saat ini Shuuhei memang sedang kurang beruntung dengan pekerjaannya. Kau kan tahu ia agak…" Rukia mendehem perlahan, " …pemilih."

"Ia bukan hanya pemilih, Sayangku. Ia juga tak mau pekerjaan yang menurutnya tak akan sanggup ia lakukan, meski sesungguhnya ia belum pernah mencoba. Itu bukan alasan, kan?" mata biru Rangiku terlihat menyala, mungkin karena emosi yang meletup sesaat.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia tahu Shuuhei. Ia tak bisa salahkan Rangiku yang berpikir seperti itu. Jika ia istri Shuuhei, ia mungkin akan berpendapat sama dengan Rangiku.

Rukia terkesiap. _Jika ia istri Shuuhei_… ya, benar. Jika ia istri Shuuhei, ia mungkin akan berpendapat sama dengan Rangiku, bahwa Shuuhei seharusnya lebih bisa mencoba hal yang baru dalam pekerjaannya, meski itu artinya tantangan. Akan tetapi, untuk masa depan pekerjaan yang lebih cerah, kenapa tidak?

Wanita mungil itu melirik wanita jangkung di sebelahnya dengan ekor matanya. Rangiku adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan mempesona. Ia cerdas dan tangguh sebagai seorang pekerja. Sebagai seorang _promotion manager_, ia harus banyak berurusan dengan orang yang mungkin tidak semuanya menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, sepertinya ia bisa lalui itu semua dengan lancar, jika tidak ia tidak akan dapat mencapai posisi itu dengan mudah di sebuah biro _advertising_ yang terkenal seperti perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Singkat kata, Rangiku adalah wanita yang hebat. Di lain pihak, suaminya, Shuuhei, bekerja sebagai _Help-desk _di sebuah perusahaan computer. Pekerjaannya dibagi menjadi tiga shift dan tugasnya adalah menerima telpon atau komplain pelanggan tentang produk yang mereka jual, kemudian meneruskannya untuk ditanggapi oleh bagian teknisi. Begitu seterusnya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa bahwa Rangiku sudah banyak berkorban untuk menjalankan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Shuuhei.

Rasa bersalah menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus selalu menyemangatinya dalam pekerjaan, Rangiku. Ia membutuhkan itu."

Rangiku menoleh ke samping, memandang dengan mata yang tampak lelah pada wanita berambut gelap di sebelahnya.

"Aku selalu lakukan itu, tanpa henti, tanpa lelah. Hanya saja…saat ia bersamaku, pikirannya seperti sedang melayang ke suatu tempat nun jauh di sana. Hanya tubuhnya yang berada di sisiku," katanya pelan.

Rukia lagi-lagi menundukkan pandangannya ke lantai. Ia tiba-tiba merasa badannya tak enak. Rasa menggigil menjalar dari ujung kakinya sampai ke dahinya dengan cepat. Mual melanda dirinya.

"Let's say Rukia…it's just between you and me."

"What?"

"What if someday I fall in love with another man?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak.

"Bagaimana jika hal seperti itu terjadi padamu? Jatuh cinta pada pria lain selain suamimu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara serak yang sepertinya susah payah keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya.

Rangiku tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari Rukia, karena detik berikutnya wanita berambut gelap itu merintih kesakitan dan memegangi dadanya yang kurus, sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang tidak sedikit. Ia pun jatuh dari kursinya, duduk bersimpuh di lantai seraya bernapas tersengal-sengal.

Rangiku dengan panik berteriak-teriak memanggil tenaga medis di bagian dalam ruangan UGD, sambil memegangi tubuh mungil Rukia yang bergetar. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan, karena mendapati wanita itu sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yup, this is it, Flitch. Saya potong dulu di sini hehehehe, terlalu banyak yang harus direnungkan dari kata-kata di atas hahahahaha._

_Cerita ini butuh review dan review, agar saya lebih semangat. Untuk yang masih setia, terima kasih banyak._


End file.
